Muerte, misterio y amor
by Betato Dean Thomas
Summary: Hermione y Ron han muerto misteriosamente. Ginny y Harry tendrán que averiguar quién es el acecino
1. Malas noticias

Ginny  
  
Eran las 5 AM cuando sonaba el teléfono en el cuarto de Ginny. Su compañera de cuarto no pensaba contestar ni menos ella porque acababa de dormirse debido a la gran fiesta de aniversario de Harvard para magos pero se podría tratar de lago importante así que no le quedó más opción que contestar debido a que el teléfono se encontraba más cerca de ella que de Paulina.  
-Aló- contestó Ginny con voz de sueño  
-Es usted Ginny Wesley la hermana de Ronald Wesley?- preguntó la voz de un hombre. Se alcanzaba a escuchar los ruidos a través del teléfono como de una sirena de policía y las voces de varios hombres.  
-Si, que sucede- dijo Ginny sobresaltada despertándose por fin con el ruido de las sirenas de policías.  
- Lamentamos comunicarle que su hermano a fallecido junto a una mujer llamada Hemione Grenger-Dijo la voz del hombre como si en verdad lo lamentara, como si fuera una persona conocida.  
Ginny soltó el teléfono arrodillándose en el piso gritando como loca, sin poder llorar debido a que estaba como ahogada por lo ocurrido.  
Su compañera Paulina despertó agitada viendo a Ginny comenzando llorar, corrió a abrazarla preguntándole que le había sucedido. Ginny no respondía, sólo gemía y lloraba como nunca. No sólo había muerto Ron, su hermano, sino que Hermione, su mejor amiga aunque ya no tanto debido a que asistían a diferentes universidades, también había fallecido y al lado de la persona quién amaba.  
Entonces a Ginny la asaltó una duda, ¿Le habrá dicho Hermione a Ron lo que sentía por el? Sí, quizás por eso estaban juntos quizás se le había declarado, ¡que romántico!, pensó Ginny.  
Ginny salió de la universidad cortando a Paulina quién le iba a preguntar por segunda vez que sucedía.  
Se subió a su auto y fue corriendo a casa de sus padres que debían haber recibido la noticia también hace unos minutos. Al llegar a la madriguera vio todas las luces prendidas y a toda su familia reunida. Al parecer fue la última en recibir la noticia. Su madre, su padre y casi todos sus hermanos lloraban desconsoladamente, se unió dándoles un pésame a cada uno abrazándolos y luego rompió a llorar nuevamente junto a ellos.  
La escena de la madriguera era algo cómica ya que todos lloraban como nunca pero actuaban como siempre sirviendo la mesa para desayunar. Cuando desayunaban Ginny fue la primera en hablar:  
-Alguien sabe la causa del accidente-dijo en tono un tanto lloroso  
Nadie respondió, hubo un silencio absoluto lo cuál la hizo sentir incómoda y desubicada. Fred había captado como se sentía Ginny, entonces desidió responder  
- Fueron acecinados por un hechizo lo cuál desconcertó a los policías muggles, mamá no tiene intenciones de saber quién fue el acecino además no tenemos dinero para pagar un investigador privado o algo. - No Fred – corrigió el Señor Wesley- Todos tenemos ganas de saber quién es el acecino pero no encontraremos a un investigador muggle que sea capaz de resolver un crimen provocado por un hechizo y los investigadores magos son muy caros. Dijo el papá de Ginny que sonaba con miedo.  
La madre de Ginny miraba el refrigerador con una sonrisa en la cara como si no hubiese escuchado nada del lo que había dicho su hija.  
En el refrigerador estaba pegado el primer retrato mágico hecho por Ron, era una caricatura que trataba de un hombre que iba a su casa a reunirse con su esposa y sus hijos. Después de que su madre volvió a comer. Sonó un teléfono celular que provenía del puesto de Ginny.  
- ¿Diga?- dijo Ginny tratando de no llamar la atención de su familia  
- Disculpe, deseamos hacerle unas preguntas, así que mañana iremos a entrevistarla si no le molesta.  
Ginny sabía que sólo perdería su tiempo ya que nunca descubrirían un crimen hecho por magos pero le dijo que no habría problema y colgó.  
  
Habían pasado 2 días después del accidente y ya era hora del funeral.  
  
Estaban todos vestidos de negro listos para escuchar al cura hablar. Ginny no escuchaba al cura, solo se memorizaba su discurso.  
Luego del funeral a la salida vio un hombre de más o menos 22 años sentado en la banca a las afueras de la iglesia. Este hombre tenía el pelo negro y llevaba puesta una camiseta negra y una chaqueta negra encima, lo cuál le parecía extrañamente sexy a Ginny.  
Ginny al verlo se dio cuenta de que él ya se había percatado de que se encontraba allí. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y le dio un abrazo lo cuál hizo llorar a los dos.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Eran las 5:30AM cuando Harry disfrutaba en la cama con una chica llamada Isabel - No contestes-le dijo Isabel. - Puede ser importante, espera un segundo- Contestó el teléfono lleno de sudor en la mano. -Diga- Dijo con voz cansada Harry - Disculpe, es usted el amigo más cercano de los sujetos Ronald Wesley y Hermione Grenger? -Si- Dijo Harry preocupado al oír el ruido de sirenas de policía - Lamentamos informarle que estos sujetos han fallecido. Isabel dejo sensualmente- ¿Quién era? - Harry comenzó a llorar y comenzó a vestirse, ¿Quién era mi amor, ¿porqué te vistes?, ¿qué te sucede?  
Harry vio si aún seguía el señor hablando pero había colgado. Harry necesitaba saber donde se ubicaban para ir a la escena del crimen pero no sabía como, entonces sacó la varita del pantalón e hizo un hechizo.  
- comunicarófus vueltus entonces agarró el teléfono y comenzó a hablar de nuevo con el tipo, quién debió pensar que tenía rastreador de llamadas  
- ¿Sí? Contestó el hombre  
- ¿Dónde se ubica?- le preguntó Harry  
- En la carretera que conecta a Boston con Orlando, en el Km. 3000. Harry no lo pudo creer, colgó sin despedirse aún con los ojos llorosos cortando a Isabel quién quería preguntarle que era lo que sucedía. Pero alcanzó a decirle solo no vayas como sabiendo de que se trataba  
  
Llegó a la escena del crimen que se encontraba a muchos Km. de distancia, casi llegando a Orlando donde había varios policías alrededor de dos personas tapados con una manta. Harry rompió a llorar fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos personas eran sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.  
Harry se dio cuenta que este asesinato no era normal ya que se notaba que no era ni de una pistola, ni un cuchillo, ni golpes las cicatrices que vio al levantar la manta que los cubría. Harry estaba seguro de que se trataba de un hechizo muy brígido.  
Unos policías lo comenzaron a entrevistar y aunque sabía que solo perdería su tiempo ya que era un crimen mágico le dijo:  
- Lo lamento, será en otra ocasión, ¿pasado mañana puede ser?- dijo Harry cortésmente.  
- Si dijo el hombre, no hay problema  
  
Harry pidió permiso y con dolor en el alma se puso a revisar la herida del hechizo, necesitaba saber si era un abracadabra de Voldemort o algunos hechizos comunes en conjuntos. Se fijó que la herida estaba casi cicatrizada lo cuál le era extraño ya que sólo habían pasado 2 horas después de que el hombre misterioso llamara a la policía y como el hombre había dicho que acababa de morir Harry dedujo que le habían hecho un hechizo para cicatrizar la herida. Además tenían ambos una marca falsa de cuchillo, hasta los policías se habían dado cuenta de aquello pero de lo que no se habían fijado era de que el corte del cuchillo no era de cuchillo, sino que era de vidrio de botella de vino.  
Harry estaba en su auto yendo al funeral y no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Ron y Hermione muertos, también pensaba en quién habría sido el asesino.  
Al llegar se había dado cuenta que había llegado tarde, es decir, Ginny estaba dando un precioso discurso que llegó a conmover a Harry a demás la forma en que Ginny hablaba le ponía los pelos de punta y encontraba muy sensual su vestimenta.  
A Harry no le permitieron entrar debido a que había llegado tarde pero de todos modos ya habían terminado. Entonces se sienta en la banca más próxima para esperar a Ginny y hacerle unas preguntas acerca de Ron Y Hermione.  
Harry permanecía con la vista en la puerta y cuando Ginny salió se la quedó mirando casi babeando y entonces ella se da cuenta de que Harry la miraba. Harry ve a Ginny correr hacia él para abrazarlo y en ese momemnto los dos rompen a llorar. 


	2. Una idea

2º Capítulo  
  
Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry para que le digiera que era lo que sabía ya que ella tampoco podía dormir debido a que se preguntaba siempre quién había podido ser el acecino al igual que Harry.  
Harry y Ginny tuvieron una larga conversación donde Ginny le contó que no contratarían a un policía Mago para resolver el crimen, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió una idea:  
- ¿Sabes?- Le preguntó Harry a Ginny  
- Me he puesto a investigar un poco por ocioso y por que tengo ganas de saber quién fue el acecino para golpearlo- Dijo harry con un poco de rabia y humor.  
- ¿Si? Dijo Ginny  
- Podríamos ponernos a investigar el crimen los dos, estoy en un curso extra programático de la magia y las leyes donde nos enseñan técnicas para descubrir crímenes.  
- Yo estudio periodismo en Harvard de magia y hechicería, no sé si sea de mucha ayuda pero acepto la misión con gusto, de hecho creo que si vamos a trabajar juntos pongamos manos a la obra ya.- dijo Ginny decidida.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con tigo, vamos a buscar pistas y anotarlas en alguna bitácora-Dijo Harry entusiasmado porque al fin aplicaría las técnicas aprendidas en el curso y además se enteraría de quién había sido el imbécil que había matado a sus amigos.  
Ginny y Harry se encontraban muy felices porque tendrían un nuevo compañero de investigación.  
-Nos juntamos aquí a las 8:00 pm para comenzar. Debemos estar con una bitácora cada uno y las pistas que sabe cada uno anotadas.- Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del asiento.  
-De acuerdo- Dijo Ginny mientras se paraba lista para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de Harry.  
- Pero Harry salió apurado y no se despidió de Ginny, lo que entristeció a Ginny pero no era difícil olvidarse de aquello ya que nunca podía parar de pensar en la muerte de su hermano y la de Hermione además pasaría con Harry la mayor parte del día y con esto la asaltó una duda: ¿Qué haría con la universidad? Ginny se mordió los labios pensando que ya no podría acompañar a Harry en su investigación, es decir, el ya se había recibido de Starius, una universidad del mundo mágico donde estudiaba para ser auror. El no hacía nada, solo buscaba trabajo y vivía en un hotel de Miami con Ron quién solía estar en las mismas que él. 


	3. En busca de pistas

3º Capítulo  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en la banca al frente de la iglesia sola de noche mientras miraba el césped y las flores a oscuras lo que le recordaba bastante a Hermione ya que pasaron muchos buenos momentos en el patio de Hogwarts contándose los secretos. Luego para tratar de no pensar más en ello miraba la casa de enfrente donde se veía por la ventana una familia muy grande comiendo mientras que los demás discutían los dos más pequeños jugaban al igual que lo hacían Ron y Ginny cuando pequeños.  
Cuando Ginny estaba a punto de romper a llorar nuevamente ve a un hombre llegar volando desde el cielo en una escoba, Ginny supo en ese instante que era Harry que venía a toda velocidad con una mochila colgada a la espalda.  
- Disculpa el atraso- Se disculpó Harry  
- No importa acabo de llegar- Mintió Ginny  
- Bueno, veamos nuestras pistas y comparémoslas- Dijo Ginny sacando una bitácora de su mochila.  
Harry imitó a Ginny poniendo el cuaderno en la banca. Pero luego comenzó a leer:  
  
Ginny - El policía que me comunicó lo sucedido me sonó familiar - Mis padres tienen miedo de algo, creo que no quieren saber la causa ni el porqué, tengo la impresión de amenaza mental o telefónica  
  
Harry - Isabel, una mujer con la que pasé la noche, no quería que yo fuera a la escena del crimen. - Ron y Hermione tenían una marca de cuchillo falsa que parecía haber sido de una botella de vino rota. -La cicatriz de la herida del hechizo estaba cicatrizada al igual que la del "cuchillo"y solo habían pasado unas pocas horas de... y a sabes, su muerte.  
  
Ginny había quedado como en shock al escuchar lo que había dicho Harry, es decir, ¿Había examinado los cuerpos de sus amigos? y ¿se había acostado con alguien y ni siquiera le importaba que fuera sospechosa? Ginny se sentía como celosa o enojada, no sabía porqué se sentiría celosa de Harry, es decir, no lo había visto en años. Además no le importaba que fuera su novia, la trataba como una cualquiera.  
- ¿No te imprta que tu novia sea sospechosa?- preguntó Ginny  
- No es mi novia, sólo es para pasarla bien un rato, he tenido varias como ellas, las comparto con Ron. – Aclaró Harry como si fuera de lo más normal.  
Ginny se decepcionó al saber que clase de tipo era Harry, pero no lo importó después de todo necesitaba saber quién era el culpable y Harry era el único que podía ayudarla. Harry empezó a escribir algo en su cuaderno que tenía por título "sospechosos" - El policía qué llamó a Ginny par informar lo sucedido. - Isabel. - - -  
  
Entonces Ginny copió lo que Harry tenía en su cuaderno. Pasaron como media hora concentrados en sus cuadernos sin mirar nada más. Ginny mordía la punta de su lápiz mientras Harry jugaba con su varita girándola. - ¡Heruéca! – Dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo quienes se sonrojaron. -Tú primero- Le dijo Harry a Ginny quién aceptó con gusto. - Muy bién, gracias. Lo que yo creo que pudo haber sucedido es que Ron y Hermione se habían encontrado después de mucho tiempo y se habían declarado ya sabes, son más maduros... - Alto Ginny dos amigos de toda la vida se encuentran después de 8 años y se declaran amor eterno? - Porqué no después de todo todos sabían que ellos se amaban pero no lo aceptaban, ¿Por qué no ahora que ya están más grandes? - Mira nadie sabe nada pero deja contarte mi parte de la historia: Hermione llega al hotel a buscar a Ron para salir a comer, ya que él ya se lo había pedido antes. Conoce a Isabel quién se encontraba en el hotel desde antes y se despide de ambos cuando van saliendo de casa para ir a comer. Llego al hotel donde encuentra Isabel y comenzamos a... ya sabes. Isabel piensa que Hermione quiere estar con migo y le está pidiendo ayuda a Ron. Por el momento en que ella me espera en el hotel desaparece y aparece en la ventana del auto de Ron lo que provoca la muerte de ellos y para confundir a los policías desaparece el auto, les hace una maraca con el cuchillo y un hechizo normal a los cadáveres para confundir a todos. - No, alto porqué pensaría que Harry está enamorado de Hermione, no tiene sentido. Y además por qué el policía me sonó tan familiar. Yo opino que vayamos a entrevistar a Isabel. - Tiene sentido- Dijo Harry parándose. - ¿Vamos en tu auto o en mi escoba? - En mi auto- Dijo Ginny obviando. Harry metió la escoba al auto y comenzaron a andar por la carretera al hotel de Harry que era el lugar donde Isabel vivía. Luego le vino la duda a Ginny, pensába que si Harry tenía razón quizás Isabel se pondría celosa y la mataría a ella.  
  
Ginny-lunallena: no sé a que te refieres con las uu pero me disculpo porque sé q el segundo capítulo estuvo pésimo es q hubo un momento en el que me bloquié. Pero yo encuentro q este estuvo genial al igual que el siguiente. Ojalá q te guste también. Ah! Te recomiendo "solo una historia de amor" de cami y ron forever (una amiga). 


	4. El sireno

Capítulo 4  
  
Ginny conducía asustada, no sabía que podría pasar cuando llegara al hotel. Cada minuto la iba torturando al pasar. - Por casualidad Harry, crees que Isabel tenga algún problema psicológico con todo esto de los novios, ya sabe – Dijo Ginny un poco asustada sabiendo lo que respondería Harry. La verdad es que sólo lo decía para que él se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba. - No, la verdad solo es un poco celosa. Pero no tienes que bajar con migo si te da miedo, es decir, no digo que te vaya hacer daño pero esto no es obligatorio. - No te preocupes Harry, estamos trabajando juntos- Dijo Ginny como más aliviada recordando que Harry estaría allí y no dejaría que le hiciera daño. -Muy bien ya llegamos, recuerda comportarte normal, no la hagas parecer culpable. Es un poco sesible. Al oír esto Ginny se asustó un poco pero miró a Harry y recuperó la confianza. Harry y Ginny caminaban por un hotel muy destartalado, tenía partes sin pintura, ventanas rotas y el hombre que los recibió era gordo y tenía una camisa rota. Fumaba un cigarrillo sin parar y tenía un diente de oro lo que hizo que Ginny se Asustara un poco. - Hola Dean- Dijo Harry lo que hizo que Ginny quedara con la boca abierta - ¡Dean!, pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí. - ¿Ginny Wesley?, ¿la hermana de Ron Weslay? - Solía ser la hermana de Ron- Corrigió Ginny mirando hacia abajo con voz triste. - ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Dean desconcertado - ¿Murió?- Se contestó él mismo bromeando - Exactamente, junto con Hermione Grenger- Le dijo a Dean viendo que su amiga no estaba en condiciones de responder. - Dean se paró y abrazó a Ginny dándole su pésame. -¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Porqué vives acá?- Preguntó Ginny cambiando el tema  
Dean sacó su varita y le dijo a Ginny: - Ya verás. - Sotógas dolí - dijo Dean con un movimiento de varita cuando su aspecto y el del lugar comenzaron a cambiar. El hotel se convirtió en un lugar verdaderamente lujoso, había fuentes, salas de evento, piscinas profesionales, fuentes etc. Y Ginny pudo ver detrás del escritorio de Dean, quién había cambiado completamente, que decía: "SOLO PARA MAGOS Y BRUJAS" Ginny miró a Dean de arriba abajo completamente desconcertada, lucía genial a excepción de que seguía fumando. Era alto, delgado, tenía ojos azules, como siempre, cabello castaño corto y además andaba muy elegante con camisa, corbata y terno Harry miró a Ginny con una sonrisa quién todavía no podía creer lo que había visto, nunca había oído tal hechizo. "Tal vez era nuevo" –pensó- "con este ministro de magia el mundo mágico ha quedado completamente patas arriba.  
Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Harry, Ginny pudo ver a una mujer verdaderamente bella, lo que llegaba a ser espeluznante. Estaba viendo televisión acostada casi lista para disfrutar otra noche con el guapísimo Harry.  
- Hola Isabel, te presento a mi AMIGA Ginny- dijo Harry destacando la palabra amiga lo más que pudo con una sonrisa.  
- Hola Ginny- Le dijo Isabel A Ginny mientras esta la miraba asustada.  
- H-o-o-o la- Dijo Ginny al fin tímidamente casi como diciendo con la cara "no me mates soy inocente"  
Isabel miró a Harry nuevamente y le dijo:  
- Pensé que vendrías sólo ya sabes para qué.  
- No, no esta vez Isabel, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, ya sabes por la muerte de Ron.  
- A sí -dijo ella como con una falsa tristeza- ¿Pero qué acaso creen que soy culpable?, ¿estoy en su lista de sospechosos?- Preguntó cínicamente.  
- No, no, no por su puesto que no, ¿Cómo crees?- le dijo asustado a Isabel como si temiera algo que podía hacer.  
- Sólo queremos preguntarte haber si sabes algo, ya sabes. – Vovió a decrir Harry.  
- Bien, pero no creo que les ayude-.  
- ¿Dónde estuviste el rato que me esperabas a mi, cuando Ron y Herminoe salieron? - Acá, esperándote en la cama viendo T. V como siempre - ¿Todo el tiempo, sin excepción? - Todo el tiempo ¿Pregúntale a Dean si me vio salir? - Sí tienes razón, no creo que te hayas movido, de hecho fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí. Gracias por tu cooperación, adiós. - ¿No te vas a quedar a ya sabe qué? - No, hoy no tengo muchas cosas que hacer. - Harry agarró bruscamente a Ginny que parecía no entender por Harry no siguió interrogando a Isabel. - ¿Qué haces Harry? - Dean tiene una cámara en cada cuarto y si desapareció tiene que que estar allí la grabación del 14 de octubre, día en que Hermione y Ron murieron. 


	5. La biblioteca de videos

Capítulo 5  
  
Harry caminaba apurado hacia recepción tomándo a Ginny bruscamente del brazo hasta que llegaron a recepción, un lugar asqueroso nuevamente.  
  
- ¡Dean! al fin te encontramos, Necesitamos el video de la habitación mil millones novecientos mil cuatrocientos noventa y tres del catorces de octubre. - Síganme les dijo Dean apurado entendiendo que Harry estaba purado por alguna razón.  
  
Entraron a un cuarto gigantesco, que medía al menos sus tres KM cuadrados. - Muy bien están todos los videos desde el año mil trescientos, al lado están los otros- Al decir esto Ginny dio vuelta la cabeza y vio a lo lejos otra puerta más gigante.  
  
Era un pasillo largísimo y angosto al frente se encontraban las bibliotecas de videos, la fondo a la izquierda al como 2 KM. Se encontraban los más antiguos y a la derecha a un KM estaban los más nuevos y al fondo había una puerta que llevaba a una biblioteca más pequeña donde estaban los videos de mil trescientos hasta el año cien y al fondo de eso había otra puerta que conducía a otra habitación donde estaban los videos del año cien hasta el año dos mil quinientos AC.  
  
- Bueno se demorarán como treinta minutos hasta donde pertenece su video, pero pueden aparecer allá por arte de magia – Dijo Dean volviendo a la normalidad. - Gracias Dean, pero te pudedo hacer una pregunta- Dijo Ginny en tono gracioso. - Si, por su puesto- Dijo Dean extrañado. - ¿Cómo es que no te cansas de cambiar tan seguidamente? - Sí, buena pregunta, muchos magos me la hacen. Pero la respuesta es que si me canso, de hecho pensé en poner el hotel normal y dejar entrar a los muggles pero el ministerio de magia no lo aceptó,dicen que siquiera tener un hotel solo para magos, no puedo dejar entrar a los muggles por la cuestión del secreto.  
  
Harry agarró a Ginny y desaparecieron pero justo cuando llegaron al lugar Ginny se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado su varita pero Harry gentilmente dijo accio! Entonces la varita de Ginny apareció en sus manos. - Gracias- dijo Ginny como encantada cuando Harry le pasó la varita. - Catorce de octubre, habitación 1.000.900.493, catorce de octubre habitación 1.000.900.493... repetían Ginny y Harry concentrados. - Entonces Ginny dijo por fin ¡Eureka! Lo encontré. - Bien dijo Harry, volvamos para verla. - Entonces desaparecieron y aparecieron en la fea recepción mientras "el Dean gordo" escribía una carta dirigida al ministro. - Adiós Dean muchísimas gracias, te devolvemos el video mañana. - Adiós, nos vemos gusto en verlos de nuevo. 


	6. El video

6º capítulo  
  
Ginny y Harry llegaron al departamento de Ginny para ver el video que les podría decir quién había sido el asesino responsable de la muerte de sus mejores amigos.  
Se bajaron del auto de Ginny en el estacionamiento y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el departamento de Ginny que se encontraba en el último nivel de la universidad.  
- ¡Vamos Ginny de prisa!- decía Harry desesperado por ver la película.  
- Ya, Harry si no tenemos ningún apuro- Dijo Ginny casi gritándole a Harry mientras le temblaban las manos y por eso no entraba la llave.  
Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta los dos entraron corriendo hacia la habitación de Ginny y Paulina quién no se encontraba. La habitación era muy bonita aunque pequeña. Casi todas las paredes eran azuladas y tenían montones de retratos mágicos los cuales al ver a Harry y a Ginny se quedaron totalmente quietos.  
Entraron en la habitación de Ginny y pusieron el video muy emocionados pero descubrieron que tenía fallas, entonces Harry se enojó mucho y se levantó a pegarle al video.  
-¡No!- Dijo Ginny histérica.  
- Esto se soluciona con magia, no con la violencia- Volvió decir un poco más calmada.  
- Está bien- dijo Harry con los ojos blancos.  
- reparus! – dijo Ginny haciendo un extraño movimiento con su varita  
Entonces el daño que había hecho Harry más el que tenía de antes se reparó y empezaron a ver el video. Pero sin darse cuenta Harry y Ginny se habían acurrucado en la cama de Ginny.  
Harry y Ginny estaban muy atentos a la película en la que Isabel justo se despedía de Hermione y Ron. Pero justo cuando se van ellos dos Isabel se sienta en la cama a esperar a Harry.  
Ginny y Harry miraban la película en el fondo deseoso de que Isabel se fuera de allí pero por otra parte lo único que querían era que nunca desapareciera para seguir acurrucados. Ginny vio la puerta de la habitación (en la película) abrirse y a harry entrar en ella.  
Ginny se desilusionó porque había terminado su momento con Harry y porque pensó que todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces había sido en vano. Además veía como Harry le quitaba la blusa a Isabel mientras se besaban.  
Harry apagó en seguida el televisor mirando sonrojado a Ginny quién lo miraba con asco.  
- Sólo para pasar un buen rato, para compartir con Ron- Dijo Ginny alejándose De Harry e imitándolo.  
- No, entendiste mal. Sabía que tendría que decírtelo.- Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con cara de santo.  
- Qué, no seas cínico Harry, por favor- Dijo Ginny muy molesta apunto de pegarle una cachetada a Harry.  
- No, en serio la verdad es que Isabel salía con Ron, pero ella lo había engañado con migo, entonces le prometí a Ron que andaría con ella para vengar a Ron y luego poder engañarla para que viera lo que se sentía, pero no resistí la tentación. Ahora me siento atraído por ella y no puedo engañarla. Yo sé que es mala y todo pero...- Dijo Harry desesperado y amontonando las palabras.  
Ginny miraba a Harry impresionada, no sabía que decir. Había traicionado a su mejor amigo antes de morir.  
Ginny se acerca llorando y le pega una bofetada que provoca que Harry la mire con cara interrogante.  
- ¡Sal de mi casa, no te quiero ver más!, voy a terminar de resolver el misterio yo sola- Dijo mientras sacaba las pistas que había copiado del cuaderno de Harry y tirándoselas en la cara.  
- Ginny le lanzó un hechizo lo que hizo que Harry saliera volando por la puerta con el video y la escoba en sus manos.  
Ginny se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en su habitación pensando si esa furia le había venido de verdad por que se había enterado de que Harry era un pésimo amigo o porqué necesitaba seguir llorando por la muerte de su hermano y de su amiga.  
Ginny para distraerse se quedó un rato viendo televisión pero todas las series eran policíacas y tenían que buscar al asesino: "Wihtout a trace, Cold case, Rex, etcétera...  
Ginny no quería pensar más en el asunto por lo que se fue a dormir ya que eran las diez de la mañana y no había dormido ni un poco desde el funeral. Pero justo cuando había conseguido quedarse dormido llegó Paulina despertándola y diciendo que era una floja.  
- Mañana tenemos examen, recuerdas, mañana es lunes- Dijo Paulina despertándola desesperadamente.  
- Déjame, Paulina ya no te soporto. Eres una odiosa, yo sé lo que hago. Tengo toda la maldita tarde para estudiar.  
- Perdón- Dijo paulina dejándola y mirándola con cara de "hay que tener cuidado con este animal".  
Ginny siempre se ponía así cuando no dormía y cuando estaba en esos días en los que las mujeres se ponen más sensibles. Aparte acababa de pelear con Harry y no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo por él.  
- Disculpa- Le dijo al fin a Paulina quién lo estaba esperando- es que no he dormido en toda la noche y a sido una noche muy dura de verdad.  
- No te preocupes para eso estamos las amigas en las buenas y en las malas-Dijo paulina.  
Pero cuando Paulina dijo esto se acordó de su mejor amiga y rompió a llorar.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho, de hecho fue el que más me gustó de todos y lo que tengo pensado para el séptimo es aún mejor sigan leyendo por favor.  
Les quiero recomendar "Solo una historia de amor" de Cami y Ron for ever que está súper buena. La Cami es una amiga que me ha ayudado mucho en ésta historia así que leanlo.  
  
Tábatas: Gracias por tus reviews!! Y me disculpo inmensamente por el tercer capítulo que estuvo pésimamente redactado. Creo que antes pensabas que Harry era un imbésil pervertido pero esto lo explica todo aunque seguramente sigues pensando que es un mal amigo.  
  
Ginny lunallena: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y que te siga gustando aún más y no dejes de leerlo porque lo que tengo pensado para el final les gustó a todos mis compañeros. Sigue leyendo porfavor. 


	7. Rehénes

Séptimo capítulo  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry había llegado al hotel pero para su sorpresa Isabel no se encontraba. Normalmente Harry se desesperaría buscándola pero esta vez se acostó y trató de no pensar en nada más que dormir.  
  
Secándose las lágrimas, Harry se acostó en la cama y cerró lo ojos pensando en millones de cosas cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era no pensar en nada y borrar su mente hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Caminaba por el cementerio cuando aparecen miles de relojes volando en el cielo y la cara de Ginny mirándolo enojada de las nubes. Harry desesperado comienzaba a correr y tropezaba con una persona que tenía un cuchillo en la mano y una varita mágica en la otra. Aunque estaba muy cerca de aquélla persona no alcanzaba a distinguir si era hombre o mujer, si era alta o baja, si era gorda o delgada; sólo veía una masa con una cabeza y unos brazos sobresalientes.  
  
Harry desesperado corría de aquella cosa y tropezaba con Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano, pero ellos no lo veían solo se escondían de aquel hombre.  
Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Ron la consolaba y acariciaba. Pero de repente esa cosa aparecía de entre los matorrales y Hermione levantaba su varita desesperada cuando....  
  
- ¡Harry despierta!- Dijo Isabel preocupada  
- ¡¡¿¿Qué??¡¡¿¿Qué sucede??- Gritó Harry deseperado y transpirando.  
- Son las seis de la tarde, Harry por favor levántate. Fui de compras en la mañana y compré cosas ricas para disfrutar de una cena romántica, solos tú y yo.  
- Lo lamento Isa, no estoy de humor. Quiero volver a dormir y seguir soñando, ¿porqué me despertaste?- Dijo entre murmullos.  
- Harry, te escuché y no permitiré que sigas teniendo pesadillas y torturándote por la muerte de tus amigos.  
- Está bien- Dijo sin ánimo  
- Cuando llegó al comedor Isabel hizo un hechizo:  
- Sorvientus!- dijo Isabel, pero toda la comida se desparramó en todo el comedor al igual que los servicios, los platos, las flores y las servilletas.  
- Sórvientus!!!- Dijo Harry sin ganas de hacer nada y todavía con sueño. Y al decir esto La mesa quedó reluciente con unas velas prendidas.  
- Lo lamento- Dijo Isabel avergonzada- Ya sabes que no soy buena bruja.- Y era verdad ya que había repetido los dos últimos años en Hogwarts.  
- No te preocupes- dijo Harry yéndose a duchar.  
  
Cuando salía de la ducha escuchó a un hombre entrar. Y a Isabel tratando de escapar haciendo sonidos sordos. Harry se puso la toalla y salió de la ducha desesperado y vio que el hombre con la máscara le lanzaba un hechizo y lo hizo volar para atrás igual como lo había hecho Ginny pero esta vez casi sale volando por la ventana desnudo, suerte que alcanzó a agarrarse de la pared y volver al edificio pero cuando logró volver a entrar Isabel y el hombre habían desaparecido. Harry se quedó en una esquina desnudo llorando desconsoladamente por todo lo que le había pasado en el último tiempo. Sólo quería retroceder el tiempo y volver a Hogwarts. Entonces paró de llorar, levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y pensó: Quizás deba ir a Hogwarts y buscar pistas allí, pero cuando se levantó para vestirse vio los álbumes de fotos de Hogwarts, eso también lo ayudaría.  
  
Cuando ya estaba vestido agarró el álbum y lo comenzó a hojear. Aparecían él, Hermione y Ron saludando a Harry con una sonrisa en el gran salón y luego abajo estaba una foto de él y Ron en la habitación y al lado aparecía Seamos, Dean y Neville, todos desesperados porque no vieran a Seamos quién se vestía apurado.  
  
Harry soltó una risa pero a la vez sintió que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Cambió de página para ver una foto donde se encontraba él acompañando de Ron y Hermione en la playa bañándose.  
  
Cuando volvió a cambiar la página vio una foto muy peculiar que no se acordaba de haberla sacado él ni nadie más, no recordaba haberla puesto en el álbum. En la foto aparecía Hedwig volando apresurada dirigiéndose al castillo de Hogwarts (eran los últimos años de vida de Hedwin). Lo más curioso de aquella foto era que estaba tomada desde al lado de Hedwin y él se encontraba volando. Además se podía divisar algo en el cielo o más bien dicho algo que volaba en una escoba en dirección a Hogwarts por la noche, entonces vio el reverso y decía "14 de Octubre 2032.  
Entonces se secó las lágrimas y fue donde su nueva escoba (una Victus viajera 2050 que incluía luces, radio y todas las comodidades posibles para viajar), la agarró y salió volando por la ventana camino a Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny Wesley.  
  
Ginny trataba de quedarse dormida pero no lo lograba, cada vez que lo hacía pensaba en millones de cosas a la vez lo que hacía que le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
  
Paulina quién estudiaba muy concentrada la miraba cada cierto rato hasta que se cansó de que cada vez que se diera vuelta estuviera esa fea cara de sueño mirándola.  
  
-¡Puedes quedarte dormida de una vez!- Dijo Paulina con aspereza casi gritándole  
  
- Pau!!!! No puedes entender que estoy mal, no puedo dormir, y busco un poco de consolación tuya- Dijo Ginny enojada- AA claro pero tú estás muy concentrada y eso no te da tiempo para mi verdad.  
  
- Ginny, que te sucede, tu no eres así de arrogante, por favor permíteme hacerte un hechizo de sueño para que puedas conciliar el sueño- Entonces Paulina elevó su varita y la puntó a Ginny quién la miraba asustada- Soñarum!- exclamó la amiga de Ginny mientras ésta se dejó caer sobre su cama cerrando los ojos.  
  
Ginny despertó a las nueve de la noche cuando sintió una brisa en su rostro lo que hizo que le diera frío.  
Para su sorpresa Paulina no estaba estudiando, quizás está en alguna fiesta pensó ella mientras se levantaba para ir a cerrar la ventana abierta, (razón por la entraba aquél frío). Al cerrarla se dirigió al baño con intenciones de ducharse para acompañarla en la fiesta pero cuando salió de su habitación se dio cuenta de que había una nota en la puerta escrita con una letra que no reconocía, no podía ser de Pau, tampoco de Harry, ni de ningún familiar mío pensó pero al abrir la carta que estaba escrita claramente con sangre lo que asustó mucho a Ginny. Comenzó a leerla detenidamente:  
  
Querida Ginny:  
Veo que no eres muy inteligente, por lo visto no eres muy buena para resolver crímenes, de hecho sin Harry no sabrías por donde empezar a resolver éste misterio. Bueno ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tu amiga Paulina no se encuentra y lamentablemente creo que no la volverás a ver, la tengo como rehén y si no dejas de investigar la mataré igual como lo hice con Ron y Hermione. Te lo advierto jovencita si no dejas de investigar la mataré a sangre fría al igual que una tal Isabel.  
Dile a tu amorcito Harry que si sigue investigando lo mato al igual como lo voy a hacer con tigo, Ginny querida, no vale la pena, esos dos ya muriron y no hay nada que hacer.  
  
Pd: La sangre con la que escribo es de Paulina, jajajajaja  
  
Con cariño "el culpable"  
  
Ginny se puso a llorar desesperadamente, como si no supiera que hacer, por eso la ventana estaba abierta, por eso Pau no se encontraba pensó. No sabía como actuar hasta que decidió seguir investigando sin que él lo supiera. Ella sabía como hacerlo o más bien dicho Fredd y George sabían como hacerlo, solo tenía que ir al departamento de Fredd y luego al de George y preguntárles.  
  
Ginny salió corriendo hacia su auto apurada, asustada y triste. No sabía como reaccionarían sus hermanos pero estaba segura de que alguna vez los oyó decir que sabían como hacer estas cosas.  
  
Al llegar al departamento de Fredd que estaba en Boston muy cerca de su universidad le preguntó  
- Fredd, hola ¿como estás?- Dijo Ginny apurada  
- Hola Ginny ¿qué te sucede?  
- Verás estoy investigando el caso de Ron y Hermione pero ha pasado algo muy espeluznante- y de repente sin previo aviso rompió a llorar.  
- Ya, ya hermanita, ¿necesitas mi ayuda para resolver el caso?- Preguntó dulcemente y haciéndola entrar a su departamento.  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza aún llorando como una niña pequeña.  
- Verás Ginny- Dijo como con cara de lo siento pero...- no puedo ayudarte, busca a Geroge, él si está desocupado y te pude ayudar. Lo lamento pero si deseas contarme algo para desahogarte adelante.  
- No importa- Dijo dejando de llorar- Tienes razón el es mucho mejor hemano que tú- Le dijo fulminándolo con una mirada espeluznante y luego se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor cortando a Fredd quién había tomado aire para defenderse.  
Al salir del departamento se dirigió a casa de George a través de la red flú y para alivio de ella el otro gemelo que habitaba en Londres se encontraba sin nada que hacer.  
- Ginny!!!, hermanita, que gusto me da verte.  
- Hola Gerorge- dijo Ginny al darse cuenta de la compañía que le hacía una chica situada en el cuarto de George (sólo se escuchaba la televisión).- George, mejor me voy. Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.  
- No, no Ginny si lo dices por Cristina, no hay de que preocuparse, Fredd me acaba de comunicar que es lo que necesitas.  
- Bien acompáñame- Hizo pasar a Ginny a su departamento reluciente, grande y muy cómodo. Al igual que en la universidad de Ginny habían montones de retratos mágicos que al ver a Ginny se quedaron paralizados.  
- Muy bien, Ginny cuéntame- Dijo George muy feliz  
Ginny sacó la carta que le habían dejado en la universidad de su cartera pasándosela con dolor.  
Mientras George la leía cada vez ponía más cara de asustado hasta que la dejó en el sillón y fue hacia su cuarto dejando a Ginny sola.  
Cuando volvió traía un libro gigante hecho por él ya que se dedicaba a inventar artefactos y métodos mágicos. Una vez que encontró lo que encontraba se pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Bien Ginny solo debes usar constantemente esto- Dijo pasándole un collar que tenía forma de corazón.  
-Gracias George- Dijo muy feliz dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.  
Ginny salió corriendo dirigiéndose a la estación e policía para conocer aquél tipo que la llamó el día de la muerte. Pero cuando paró en un semáforo bruscamente se le cayeron unas cosas del cajón del auto y cuando se disponía a recogerlos vio una fotografía que no se acordaba de haberla sacado, de hecho no se acordaba de haberla visto jamás y entonces la fijarse bien en esa foto se dio cuenta de que era una foto de Hogwarts y en el aire se podía ver aun hombre o mujer que volaba en dirección al castillo. Vio el reverso y decía "14 de octubre, 2032".  
Ginny se quedó pensando un momento hasta que comenzaron a sonar las bocinas y Ginny reaccionó pero cuando se movió decidió que lo mejor era ir a Hogwarts, puede haber un munton de pistas y pensó que sería buena idea hacerlo lo antes posible, antes que Harry. 


	8. En Hogwarts

Octavo capítulo  
  
Harry volaba en su escoba hasta Hogwarts muy rápido.  
  
Jamás se hubiera imaginado que se podía ingresar a Hogwarts así pero por lo que había visto en la fotografía... Pero lo más curioso era q cada vez que intentaba pasar por los límites de Hogwarts rebotaba como con una pared invisible lo que le parecía muy extraño a Harry ya que el hombre de la fotografía estaba dentro de los límites de Hogwarts. Entonces Harry decidió volver unos kilómetros y tomar el autobús Noctámbulo.  
  
Harry esperaba en la carretera a que algún autobús se detuviera, pero entre más esperaba más empezaba a pensar que debía dejar el caso y seguir su vida.  
Cuando decidió que ya era tarde para seguir allí esperando y que lo mejor era dejar el caso de lado lo iluminaron dos luces inconfundibles, obviamente el autobús se había demorado más de lo común en pasar por lo que el chofer y el acomodador se disculparon como si hubieran cometido un crimen.  
El acomodador caminaba con Harry guiándose con su varita que estaba hechizada con el encantamiento de Lumus. Al llegar al segundo piso Harry quedó con la boca abierta al ver a una Mujer durmiendo al lado del único asiento disponible. Harry deseaba más que nunca bajarse de aquél autobús no imaginaba la cara de Ginny al despertarse y ver aquél hombre al que ella había odiado tanto antes.  
-No Habrá otro asiento disponible- Le dijo Harry con miedo  
- Lo siento señor Potter, es el único que hay disponible en este momento, hay algo de aquél asiento que le incomode- Le preguntó el señor interrogante y curioso.  
- No, es solo que...- Pero Harry no terminó la frase ya que estaba seguro de si empezaba a contarle la razón de porqué no quería sentarse allí terminaría contando toda la historia de Ginny con él- No, no es nada con importancia, gracias- Harry sacó su varita y dijo- Lumus! - Pero al pronunciar estas palabras Ginny se movió un poco lo que asustó mucho a Harry quién acomodaba su equipaje al parecer como para dos días ya que sólo llevaba un morral. Tranquilo Pensó pero le vinieron otras cosas a la mente como Si se había asustado con el sólo hecho de que Ginny se moviera, que iba a hacer cuando despertara y lo viera a él sentado al su lado Trató de dormirse con cautela y de no pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea fabulosa.  
Agarró su mochila y sacó de ella la capa de invisibilidad, aunque estaba muy vieja y gastada, de hecho Harry la considerada casi como un recuerdo de los buenos momentos con Ron y Hermione bajo esa capa. Harry la agarró y se la puso para dormir de forma que le cubriera todo su cuerpo y que no se pudiera destapar en la noche y así durmió bajo la capa hasta el día siguiente.  
- Disculpe señorita, ¿Ha visto usted al señor Potter?- Dijo el acomodador preocupado.  
- ¿En el bus?, ¿Ha estado él en el bus?- Ginny lo miraba atónita casi como asegurando de que estaba loco.  
- Disculpe señorita, ¿Acaso nunca vio al hombre que se sentó al lado suyo?  
- No, estoy segura de eso- Pero cuando empezó a pensar estiró su mando hacia el asiento vacío y cuando sintió algo no se extrañó para nada.  
Harry sentía como se iba destapando, entonces miró a Ginny con una sonrisa y la cara más simpática del mundo. - Hola Ginny, ¿qué te trae por estos lados?- Le preguntó como si no hubiese pasado nada aún con cara simpática.  
Ginny se tocó la frente con la mano cerrando los ojos e intentando contenerse para no ir a caerle a golpes a Harry pero cuando miró a la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en Hogwarts lo que hizo que Harry sintiera un gran alivio pero pensó en lo que vendría después y volvió a sentir ese miedo que lo había invadido al ver a Ginny sentada al lado del único lugar desocupado en el bus.  
- Bueno Ginny aquí me bajo yo- Dijo Harry con nerviosismo pero aún con la débil esperanza de que Hogwarts no fuera el destino de Ginny.  
- Que coincidencia Harry, pensé que dejarías de investigar por lo de tu amorcito, ya sabes. Isabel- Dijo Ginny con rabia e ironía.  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Isabel?- le preguntó con mucho menos miedo que antes, pensando en algo totalmente diferente de lo que era la golpiza que le iba a llegar después.  
- Sé muchas cosas- Dijo Ginny con tono amenazador, pensando en la carta del culpable, segura de que le había llegado algo parecido a Harry. - ¿A sí?, pero estoy seguro de que no tienes ni la menor idea de porqué estás acá, ¿No es cierto?- Le preguntó Harry un poco confundido pensando que Ginny sólo se encontraba en Hogwarts porque lo consideraba buena idea.  
Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry no llevaba nada para proteger que el culpable matara a Isabel. Y Ginny se confundió un poco. Podía ser que a Harry ya no le interesaba Isabel, que confiaba en que el culpable no se diera cuenta de que seguía investigando o simplemente podía ser que el culpable no se haya comunicado con él y no tenía idea de en dónde se encontraba Isabel ni con quién.  
- Disculpen la interrupción, pero si no bajan rápido nunca llegaran a Hogwarts- Dijo el acomodador mirando a los dos chicos con miedo.  
- De acuerdo, lo lamentamos- Dijo Harry con rabia sin despegar la vista de Ginny.  
Cuando los dos bajaron del autobús con su equipaje caminaron hacia Hogwarts en un silencio absoluto.  
Cuando llegaron a la entrada se dieron cuenta de que nunca habían entrado Hogwarts sin ayuda de las carretas o de los mini barcos por lo que Ginny se puso a caminar rodeando el lago de mala gana por el camino que usualmente tomaban los alumnos que no fueran de primero para entrar. Harry por su parte sacó su escoba y se adelantó a Ginny quién en ese momento lo odiaba más que nunca.  
Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que los alumnos estaban en recreo y todos se quedaron callados al ver a Harry entrar con su escoba seguido por Ginny.  
  
- ¡Miren!, es el famoso Harry Potter- Dijeron todos comprobando su cicatriz.- ¡Si!, es él el que derrotó a Voldemort.(N/A: siempre quise escuchar a alguien además de los típicos protagonistas de Harry Potter decir VOLDEMORT)  
Harry se sentía muy feliz porque ya todos se atrevían a pronunciar ese nombre como algo patético  
- Si, la verdad busco al director Dumbledore.  
- se encuentra en su despacho- dijeron algunos tratando de complacer a Harry aunque sabían que no le fuese de gran ayuda pero para su alivio la profesora McGonagall se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa desde su despacho pero desapareció en seguida, obviamente era para bajar a saludarlo entonces caminaron hasta al entrada del castillo se encontró con la señora McGonagall más vieja que antes pero esta vez lucía muy joven con su nuevo anillo de compromiso.  
-Felicidades, profesora- Dijo Ginny mirando el anillo  
- Ho por favor, no me digas profesora, que hace bastante tiempo que no lo soy  
La profesora McGonagall rompió a llorar entonces Ginny y Harry se miraron por primera vez en el día, nunca habían visto llorar a la profesora McGonagall durante su estadía en Hogwarts, debían ser los años pensaron.  
- Lo lamento, es sólo que estoy nerviosa por lo de la boda, feliz por verlos a ustedes y además me acabo de enterar de lo de Ron y Hermione, que inteligente era Hermione y que valentía tenía aquél chico, Ron.  
-Si, bueno por eso estamos aquí...- Pero Ginny le pegó con el brazo disimuladamente mirando con simpatía a Minerva  
- Disculpe, con quién se va a casar Minerva- Preguntó Ginny tratando de cambiar el tema.-Le puedo decir así verdad, Minerva  
- Ho, por su puesto, la verdad no lo van a creer. Albus Dumbledore es mi futuro esposo.- Ginny y Harry quedaron atónitos con la noticia no sabían que decir.  
- Felicitaciones- dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo que Minerva recibió con gusto.  
- Un buen partido, profesora- Dijo Harry haciéndose el gracioso y abriendo los brazos, listo para darle un abrazo a Minerva. Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y con aquella mirada que le solía poner a los estudiantes cuando se portaban mal.  
- Gracias y no me digas profesora por favor- Dijo Minerva con severidad  
Harry se sintió incómodo todo el recorrido por Hogwarts, por las remodelaciones y la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry olvidó su metida de pata con la profesora McGonagall y se puso nostálgico al igual que Ginny quién lloraba cada vez que escuchaba la palabra Ron o Hermione entonces Harry decidió hablar.  
- Disculpe, Minerva- Dijo tratando de que el "Minerva" le pareciera natural, estaba muy acostumbrado a decir "Profesora"- Necesitamos ver al profesor Dumbledore, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas y a usted también.  
- O por su puesto, comiencen- Dijo entusiasmada como nunca antes, la verdad siempre era severa y seria. Nunca demostraba entusiasmo sólo aprobación.  
- La noche del 14 de octubre no le pareció nada extraño en Hogwarts.  
- La verdad si hubo algo muy misterioso pero no pensé que fuera tan importante:  
  
Yo estaba dándoles clases a los alumnos de sexto año a eso de las 11 de la mañana, estábamos intentando transformar una taza de porcelana en un perro labrador, (algo sin vida a algo con vida ya saben ustedes que eso es muy difícil pero obviamente Hermione si lo logró en sus tiempos al primer intento).  
En fin pude ver por la ventana una figura acercándose en una escoba lo que me puso los pelos de punta ya que no tenía idea de cómo había entrado allí, es decir, se notaba que venía fuera de Hogwarts, entonces dejé a la clase sola para ir a avisarle al director pero me dijo que no me preocupara, que él lo solucionaría luego me fui de vuelta a clases tranquila.  
- Muchas gracias Minerva, ¿Nos podría llevar al despacho de Dumbledore?  
- Por supuesto síganme- Dijo McGonagall mientras se paraban de los asientos que la profesora había hecho aparecer.  
Así caminaron otro buen rato hasta llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore quién leía un libro llamado "Las brujas y el amor".  
Harry y Ginny comenzaron a reírse cuando el director los vio llegar y en seguida guardó la revista 


	9. La fotografía

Noveno capítulo  
  
Harry y Ginny habían dejado de reírse aunque el director seguía estando sonrojado.  
El despacho del director ya no lucía como antes, ahora era mucho más espacioso, el escritorio tenía dos sillas y además las paredes estaban distintas, como las de la profesora McGonagall. Tenía muchos más adornos y artefactos mágicos de lo normal y hasta su ropa era distinta.  
  
- A sí, es que Minerva hizo algunos cambios- Dijo Dumbledore al darse cuenta de que Ginny y Harry miraban el despacho extrañados.- Y... ¿cómo están?.  
- la verdad es que no muy bien, ya sabes por lo de Ron y Hermione.- Dijeron casi al unísono.  
- Ah sí supe, lo lamento mucho. Y me imagino que habrán venido a hacerme peguntas de si ha pasado algo extraño, ¿verdad?  
- La verdad es que sí profesor.- Dijo Ginny poniéndose más seria esperando una respuesta de Albus.  
- Bueno, primero pueden decirme Albus o Señor Dumbledore porque ya no soy su profesor y bueno si vi algo la noche del 14 de octubre: era un hombre que volaba en dirección al colegio y había traspasado las paredes invisibles no tengo idea de cómo por lo que salí para ver quién era y que hacía aquí. Y averigüé que no tenía idea de cómo había atravesado las paredes, dijo que quería hablar con el profesor Binns sobre un tema familiar.  
- Y... ¿Por qué habría venido volando hasta aquí si podía usar la red flú?  
- No se puede, se acabaron los polvos flú y no hemos podido aparecer más y supongo que si el tema era tan urgente como él decía debía dejarlo entrar además no veía maldad en sus ojos.  
- Si no había nada raro en ese hombre cómo explica esto- Dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo mientras los dos le mostraban las fotos al profesor y se sonrojaban- ¿Cómo es que tú...?- Se miraron y se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
-Tú primero- Le dijo Harry a Ginny riendo mientras seguía rojo.  
- ¿Dónde encontraste esa foto?  
- En un álbum, no se como llegó allí pero... no sé y tú como es que tienes casi la misma  
- Bueno, la encontré en el cajón de mi auto, que extraño.  
- Chicos, cálmense, ¿puedo ver las fotografías por favor?- Dijo Dumbledore riéndose un poco.  
- Si- Dijeron pasándole las fotografías aún sonrojados.  
Dumbledore estuvo mucho tiempo examinándolas cuidadosamente, comparándolas y sometiéndola a artefactos mágicos que había allí.  
- Ahá- Dijo Dumbledore triunfante.  
- ¿Qué encontró señor?- Dijo Harry aunque sabía que sonaba raro, lo hacía por respeto a lo que había dicho minutos atrás.  
- Si se dan cuenta las dos fotos fueron tomadas al mismo tiempo ya que ese alumno que aparece en la ventana no se mueve ningún milímetro- Entonces Harry y Ginny se acercan a la foto, la miran detenidamente y ven que en una ventana aparece un hombre que en las dos fotografías está en la misma posición.  
- Y eso significa que fueron dos cámaras diferentes pero nada más, eso no indica quién es el culpable ni porqué los mató- Dijo Ginny desesperada.  
- Si, pero indica que fueron dos hombres interesados en que nosotros supiéramos que un hombre vino a Hogwarts. Pero porqué la tomarían dos hombres al mismo tiempo con diferentes máquinas.- Dijo Harry  
- para que el flash fuera más intenso- Dijo Ginny calmándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- Ese hombre quería que el hombre que vino a ver a Binns no hablara con Binns, pero porqué no usó un hechizo- Dijo harry al fin  
- Hay varias de ellas una es que no sea mago y otra es que no tenía su varita- Dijo Dumbledore feliz de que lo hayan descubierto  
- Sea lo que sea hay que hablar con el Señor Binns.- Dijo Ginny con precisión y firmeza.  
Entonces se despidieron de Dumbledore quién volvió a sacar su revista para leerla. Harry y Ginny salieron del despacho sin decirse ni una sola palabra, sólo pensaban en el hombre que quería hablar con Binns y obviamente en su enojo por lo de Isabel.  
-Harry- Dijo Ginny tímidamente.- Quiero mostrarte algo que no sé si ya lo viste.  
-No, ¿que cosa?- Dijo aliviado de que ya no fuera a recibir ninguna golpiza. Mientras Ginny sacaba algo de su cartera.  
Entonces le mostró la carta que cuando Harry la leyó quedó pálido.  
- ¡Qué!, y tú estás acá de lo mejor investigando mientras pueden matar a Isabel y a tu amiga.  
- Bueno, la verdad es que éste collar ayuda a que no me detecten, yo pensé que sabías por eso me extrañó que no tuvieras nada parecido.  
En ese momento habían llegado al despacho y Harry estaba enfurecido porque no sabía nada y podían estar asesinando y masacrando a Isabel sin su consentimiento.  
Cuando tocaron la puerta no pasó nada, el señor Binns no abría entonces dedujeron que estaba en una de esas aburridas clases.  
- ¿Lo esperamos?  
- Si, que más- Dijo Harry mirando la hora- ya falta poco para que termine.  
Entonces se sentaron y comenzaron a recordar su estadía en Hogwarts, que buena era la vida en Hogwarts Pensó Harry y luego comenzaron las nostalgias y fueron comentándose los momentos chistosos, los tristes y hasta los románticos aunque cuando uno mencionaba alguno de esos momentos los dos se sonrojaban.  
- Recuerdas cuando... ya sabes tú y yo... nos gustábamos y... yo te di un beso que salió de la nada en uno de los momentos que comentábamos de cuando diste las MHB y de repente te callé dándote un beso en la boca.  
- Si, lo recuerdo- Dijo Ginny sonrojándose- No estuvo tan mal.  
- Te gustaría que de otro- Dijo Harry más rojo que nunca mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora pensando en que lo que acababa de decir era nada que ver mientras su boca se acercaba lentamente a la de ella como dejándole tiempo para decidir si quería o no.  
- Me encantaría- Dijo Ginny suave y lentamente, casi susurrando.  
Entonces sus labios por fin se juntaron en un mismo punto no deseando separarse más, los dos propietarios de los labios mantenían sus ojos cerrados viendo nada más que sus párpados por dentro pensando en el otro, sintiendo esa pasión que te calienta y sintiendo ese amor que los conecta a ambos.  
- Ejem, ejem- Dijo Binns interrumpiendo el beso de Harry y Ginny mientras ellos lo miraban totalmente sonrojados.  
- Señor Potter me alegra verlo y detesto interrumpir el momento amoroso con su novia pero... está tapando la puerta.  
- Hola señor Binns, lo sentimos mucho, nosotros estábamos esperando porque necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas ya que investigamos el caso de Ron y hermione que murieron como usted ya lo sabe- No, no lo sabía, que desgracia. Por favor pasen- Dijo abriendo la puerta.  
- Nos gustaría saber quién es ese hombre que vino el 14 de Octubre- Dijo Ginny ya poniéndose de color normal igual como lo hacía Harry.  
- Verá señorita Wesley, la verdad es que es un asunto confidencial pero parece ser que es más importante de lo que yo creo.  
- Si, por favor es muy importante para nosotros.  
- Esta bien, les diré, Miren ese hombre era mi primo y venía a de Orlando para decirme que unos ex alumnos míos corrían peligro y debía ayudarlos. Yo en ese momento pensé en avisarle a Dumbledore pero me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera no le contara no sé porqué. Y fue lo que hice, llamé a la policía poco después y terminó todo.  
- Por eso fue que esos hombres querían detenerlos, ellos debían haber estado involucrados- Dijo Ginny.  
- Si, fue más de uno.  
- Gracias Señor Binns hasta la vista. Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras salían del despacho corriendo hacia el patio, donde fueron tomadas las fotos.  
Al llegar al patio que estaba repleto de niños otra vez corrieron cada uno mirando la foto al lado donde creían que habían sacado la foto.  
Ginny se encontraba casi a un metro de Harry y los dos se fijaban detenidamente en el lugar que estaban pisando cuando Harry dijo:  
- Ginny, será mejor que vengas a ver esto  
- Ginny se acercó a Harry y pudo ver manchas de sangre y también vieron un poco más lejos pedazos de una máquina echa añicos.  
- Creo que hay gente que estaba de nuestro lado tratando de ayudar a Ron y Hermione- Entonces Harry hace uno extraños movimientos con su varita y dice- Liquitatse!- Entonces el líquido queda en un envace y se lo pasa a Ginny.  
- Bueno Ginny, ahora vamos a casa a seguir investigando- Dijo Harry parandose  
- Si, tienes razón, entonces se van a despedir de Minerva, Dumbledore y de todos los demás. Para luego irse en el autobús noctámbulo a Boston. 


	10. Encuentros

Décimo capítulo  
  
Esperaban el autobús completamente callados. Ambos pensaban en el beso que se habían dado en Hogwarts pero ninguno de los dos mencionaba, todo estaba en un profundo silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos a cierta distancia miraban el paisaje hasta que al fin se escucha un ruido, que puede ser el autobús de vuelta, entonces giran sus cabezas hacia el lado derecho para comprobar si aquél sonido viene del autobús. Y sí era, el autobús se detuvo en frente de ellos abriendo sus puertas mientras Harry y Ginny entraban uno detrás del otro y cuando llegaron vieron el autobús completamente vacío y sin el acomodador que había presenciado su pelea. Entonces el chofer dijo:  
- Siéntense donde quieran  
Harry y Ginny caminaban por el pasillo hasta el último asiento y se acomodaban para tomar un descanso cuando el bus se detiene y entra Neville y su esposa Luna Lovegood tomados de la mano. Neville ve a las dos únicas personas en el asiento largo de atrás y se dirige hacia ellos.  
- Harry, tanto tiempo ¿cómo están tus amigos Ron y Hermione? y tú Ginny ¿me recuerdas?, era un año más grande que tú pero íbamos en la misma casa- Dijo Neville casi como desesperado- Miren les presento a Luna, mi esposa, vamos a tener un hijo, ya lleva 3 meces.  
- Hola Luna- Dijo Ginny mirándola con cara de los siento pero te tengo una mala noticia- Hermione y Ron fallecieron.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Neville entre asustado, sorprendido y triste- ¿Co-co- como murieron?, Hermione era tan buena y Ron tan buen amigo, ¿pero que pasó?  
- Los asesinaron y nosotros estamos tratando de averiguar quién es el asesino, por eso estábamos en Hogwarts- Dijo Harry lamentándolo  
- ¿Hogwarts?, pero Hogwarts está para ese lado, yo voy para allá para felicitar a MacGonagall y a Dumbledore que se van a casar, y contarle lo de nosotros.  
- No, venimos de Hogwarts y Hogwarts está para allá Neville-  
- Otra vez Neville- Dijo su esposa por fin tomando la palabra y Ginny soltó una pequeña risita.  
- Supongo que vamos a tener que decirle al chofer, Lun, lo lamento  
- No importa, esas cosas pasan.  
- ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir tú y Neville?- Preguntó Ginny  
- Supongo que el día que Neville se hizo famoso cuando te ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort y fue a la revista de mi padre para una entrevista.  
- Lunática Lovegood- Dijo por lo bajo mirando un punto en el asiento de adelante negando con la cabeza.  
- Si, lo detestaba y me escondían la ropa la comida los galleons, si tenía algo me lo robaban. Entonces llegó Neville diciendo:  
- tenemos que esperar a que de la vuelta, cielo.- Dijo Neville sentándose delante de Harry, Ginny y Luna.  
- No importa de todas formas tenía que descansar- Dijo Luna para reconfortar a Neville que parecía sentirse culpable.  
Luego de un rato de haber andado por el camino mientras conversaban Ginny y Harry se despiden con una sonrisa, listos para seguir investigando.  
- Ginny, me gustaría saber si vamos a seguir trabajando juntos, ya sabes por lo de la pelea y el beso- Dijo Harry con miedo y sonrojándose mencionando al fin el beso que se habían dado.  
- Bueno Harry, creo que lo del beso fue un error y además creo que hacemos un mejor trabajo juntos- Dijo Ginny también roja sabiendo que lo del beso nunca fue un error para ella.  
- Si, opino lo mismo. Entonces que estamos esperando: manos a la obra- Dijo Harry dirigiéndose al auto de Ginny que estaba estacionado cerca de donde los había dejado el autobús.  
- Vamos- Dijo Ginny con optimismo corriendo para alcanzar a Harry.  
  
Iban en el auto escuchando música cuando Ginny preguntó:  
- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Dijo Ginny al fin, ya que no tenía idea de donde se dirigía.  
  
- A la estación de policías- Dijo Harry obviando mientras sacaba algo de su mochila- Es el otro sospechoso aparte de Isabel- Y al decir esto se acordó de que el hombre que escribió la carta podía estar matando a Isabel- ¡Isabel!, lo olvidé por completo, que voy a hacer ahora #$%&.  
  
- Harry, cálmate. Isabel va a estar bien, piensa que por algo no te envió la carta. Por alguna razón solo quiere que yo deje de investigar.  
- Y ¿porqué se llevarían a Isabel entonces?- Dijo Harry desesperado.  
- Para que tengas más incentivo- Dijo Ginny calmadamente.  
- Y por qué querrán que yo averigüe quién es el asesino y tú no- Dijo Harry más calmado pero ahora parecía algo confundido.  
- No tengo idea, por eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora- Dijo Ginny bajándose del auto.  
- Si, supongo- Dijo Harry bajándose también para él mismo.  
  
Al entrar en la estación se dieron cuenta de que era mucho más pequeña y sucia de lo que creían. A la entrada habían como cuatro pequeñas recepciones, dos en cada lado y un policía en cada una atendiendo. Al lado derecho había un letrero que decía "robos" y al lado otro que decía "Asesinato". Al lado izquierdo había dos letreros también que decían "Consultas" y otra que decía "Multas". Al parecer no sabían donde ir si a "asesinato" o a "consultas" pero decidieron ir a consultas ya que no venían a denunciar ningún asesinato.  
  
- Buenas tardes- Dijo Ginny cortésmente. Sentándose en la silla mirando al policía que parecía muy anciano y además tenía cara de amargado fijamente.  
- Buenas, que los trae por aquí- Dijo el hombre de mala gana.  
- Verá, queremos conocer al policía que nos informó de la muerte de mi hermano y mi amiga- Dijo Ginny tiernamente y con una sonrisa de niña pequeña esperando que el hombre asintiera.  
- ¿Tienen idea de su nombre?- preguntó el hombre amargado.  
- No, pero podemos describírselo, es alto de pelo rubio, ojos cafés y en un tanto pálido- Al decir esto le vinieron recuerdos de Hogwarts a la cabeza, no sabía porqué.  
- Si, lo conozco. Pero va a renunciar mañana- Dijo el hombre agarrando el teléfono dispuesto a llamar al hombre- Aunque acaba de conseguir este trabajo, no lo entiendo.  
- Es un tanto sospechoso aquél hombre, ¿sabes?- Le dijo Harry por lo bajo a Ginny.  
- Si, tienes razón Harry, pero me parece que lo conocemos de alguna parte los dos.- Dijo Ginny pensativa.  
- Hola, si con George Smith- Dijo el hombre al teléfono. Y luego dijo:  
- George, creo que unas personas quieren conocerte, por informarles un asesinato. Creo que te ven como un héroe ¿sabes?- Luego de un momento se despidió y colgó el teléfono.  
- Viene para acá, Dios a veces pienso que se le olvida su propio nombre- Dijo el hombre volviendo su vista a Ginny.  
- Creo que es más sospechoso de lo que pensábamos Ginny- Dijo Harry yéndose a sentar a las incómodas sillas de espera.  
Luego de una larga espera comienza a abrirse la puerta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y entra un hombre realmente familiar para ellos que en la conmoción del accidente no se habían dado cuenta. Al ver el hombre la cicatriz de Harry en la frente se pone más pálido de lo normal y se queda en seco mirándolos.  
- Bu-bu-buenas tardes- Saludó el hombre muy nervioso.  
- Buenas- Saludaron Harry y Ginny muy confundidos sabiendo que allí había gato encerrado.  
- Sólo queríamos conocerlo, lo que sucede es que investigamos el caso de Hermione y Ron y pensamos que usted nos puede dar pistas- Dijo Ginny  
- Si, bueno eso es trabajo del FBI o la policía, no de civiles- Dijo el hombre un poco más tranquilo aún con el afán de taparse la cara, entonces suena el celular del policía.  
Harry le lanza una mirada a Ginny y saca las orejas extensibles invisibles que le habían regalado Fredd y George Wesley para su cumpleaños.  
- Draco...- Saludó una voz fría por el celular y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y la mano aferrada al oído por alguna razón que solo Ginny conocía.  
- Si amo- Dijo el hombre que había dejado de ser desconocido para ser Draco Malfoy.  
- Necesito que vengas a World Disney en seguida, Malfoy y apúrate- Dijo la voz fría y Draco se alivió por que podía dejar de torturarse con Ginny y Harry.  
Harry se sacó algo del oído y se lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo mirando a Draco.  
- Lo lamento chicos, me tengo que ir, es urgente y no sigan investigando. Preocúpense de sus estudios en la universidad.  
- adiós se despidieron los dos como si nada.  
- Bueno nosotros también nos vamos, adiós, que tenga un buen día- Dijeron Harry y Ginny, el primero agarrando a Ginny por la muñeca llevándosela rápidamente al auto.  
- ¡Ouch!, Harry me duele- Dijo Ginny soltándose bruscamente de Harry  
- Ese hombre es Draco Malfoy y se dirige a Orlando, no sé porque, pero hay que seguirlo.  
- ¡Qué!, ¡¿Draco Malfoy?!- Dijo Ginny sorprendida- Y porqué estás tan seguro de que se dirige a Orlando por algo malo, se supone que no siguió los pasos de su padre y no se convirtió en mortífago y además ya no existen porque Voldemort murió para siempre- Continuó Ginny asustada, sorprendida y desesperada.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que se dirige a Orlando por Voldemort?, quién por cierto murió hace tiempo.  
- Si, Harry pero el punto es que Draco no es malo, ¿por qué habríamos de seguirlo?  
- Por que la voz del hombre con el que hablaba era fría y le dijo amo  
- Pero eso no prueba nada, muchas voces son frías y el decirle amo no prueba nada, quizás trabaja para alguien en algo NO malo o quizás es de broma o de cariño, quién sabe.  
- En la expresión de Draco había miedo, no puede ser de broma ni de cariño Ginny, ¿por qué defiendes tanto a Draco, Ginny?  
- Por que, por que... verás yo... este... yo me acosté con él en séptimo año- Dijo Ginny, un tanto nerviosa y la última parte la dijo rápido para que se terminara de una vez esa tortura para ella.  
- ¡¿Qué tú que?! Por Dios que asco, y en séptimo año, en ese año casi todas eran vírgenes, pero eso que tiene que ver con que tú lo defiendas supongo que ya no lo quieres ¿verdad?  
- No, o sea si, o sea sigo queriéndolo pero como a un amigo, ya sabes cuándo derrotamos todos a Voldemort, me hice amiga de Draco.  
- Bueno Ginny, lo conseguiste, ya no podremos alcanzarlo. Está muy lejos- Dijo Harry muy enfadado apoyándose en el auto.  
- Pero Harry, que tiene de malo seguir sintiendo amistad por alguien después de tantos años- Dijo Ginny sintiéndolo  
- Nada, no tiene nada de malo es que se nota que sigues queriéndolo como a algo más que un amigo.  
- Y que tiene, ni que fueras mi novio para andar controlando mis amores- Dijo Ginny enfadada.  
- ¿Sabes?, nos estamos comportando como Ron y Hermione con nuestras peleas- Dijo Harry calmándose.  
- Si- Dijo Ginny calmándose y yendo a abrazar a Harry- Es decir NO, Ron y Hermione se amaban, nosotros no.  
- Si, pero ellos tampoco lo admitían, su orgullo no se los permi...- Dijo Harry, entonces Ginny se devolvió e interrumpió a Harry con un beso apasionado y brusco abrazándolo mientras Harry le seguía la corriente.  
- Hay que aprender de los errores de los otros- Dijo Ginny entre beso y beso. Entonces duró por mucho tiempo un beso apasionado que no tuvo fin hasta que pasó una lechuza dejándole una carta a Harry.  
Ginny soltó a Harry y éste dijo:  
- Bueno, por lo menos me queda claro que me quieres más a mí que a Draco- Dijo Harry sonriendo y abriendo la carta.  
- Por su puesto, solo quiero a Draco como amigo- Entonces Harry la interrumpió:  
  
Querido Harry:  
Me pareció muy excitante el beso que te diste con Wesley. Sé que se disponían a seguir a Draco y que tu noviecita se interpuso por su "amistad" hacia él que según ella es lo que siente. Pero no hay que creerles mucho a las mujeres, siempre andan mintiendo. Bueno te quería informar que estoy de tu lado y quiero que resuelvas el crimen por que o si no mato a Isabel, creo que la pista la encuentras en el parque de diversiones de World Disney. Pero te advierto que no vayas con esa Wesley por que por alguna razón no supe que seguía investigando. Aunque igual pagará las consecuencias, (Wesley si no te apuras mato a Paulina y a Isabel) pero tú Harry anda a World Disney no acompañes a Ginny, ella puede solita.  
  
Te quiere "el culpable"  
  
Ginny se puso a llorar en los brazos de Harry mientras que Harry miraba asustado a todas partes pero no podía ver nada ya que estaba oscuro y de repente empezaron a caer gotas de sangre y al final una nota.  
Ambos miraron hacia arriba asustadísimos y no vieron nada más que una sombra pasar por el cielo muy rápido.  
Ginny abrió la nota manchada con sangre y decía: "Ayuda" y abajo decía "Paulina"  
Ginny se puso a llorar aún más fuerte abrazando a Harry quién le acariciaba el pelo.  
- Súbete el auto Ginny, nos vamos a World Disney- Dijo Harry animándola ya que las palabras "World Disney" las dijo como un entretenido paseo.  
- No, Harry, hay que ir a salvar a Paulina- No sé donde pero....  
- Es probable que esté en World Disney, Ginny.  
- No, no creo que deje solas a sus rehenes sabiendo que puedo ir a recatarlas.  
- Yo creo que confía en que no tienes idea de donde están lo cuál es cierto y cree que por eso me acompañarás a World Disney para buscarlas.  
- Y, ¿Por qué hacemos lo que cree que haremos?  
- Por que va a estar esperándonos y nosotros vamos a estar listos, ya que él va a creer que nosotros no sabemos que nos espera allí, ¿entiendes?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa para reconfortar a Ginny lo cuál al parecer dio resultado.  
- Si- Dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Harry en la boca para luego subirse al auto.  
A Harry se le marcó una sonrisa por todo el camino por el último beso de Ginny y hasta pararon en el viaje para darse otro mucho más apasionado que terminó cuando Harry empezó a sacarle la blusa a Ginny y Ginny lo detuvo. 


	11. World Disney

Décimo primer capítulo  
  
Habían llegado a Disney Word, a un hotel muy caro donde sólo pasarían esa noche.  
Al subir a su cuarto se encontraron con que solo había una cama matrimonial, ninguno de los dos la había pedido pero la aceptaron con gusto más tarde ya que sin darse cuenta a media noche comenzaron a sacarse la ropa lentamente. Todo partió cuando Harry veía televisión y escuchó a Ginny pedirle ayuda ya que la blusa se le había quedado atorada con la puerta del baño.  
- ¡Harry!, ¡Ayuda!, se me quedó la blusa atorada.  
- Ya voy, espera un poco- Dijo Harry parándose de la cama sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.  
- Apúrate, la puerta está atorada y si tiro la blusa se me rompe- Dijo Ginny.  
- Creo que está de veras trabada, no podremos ducharnos, que clase de hotel es este- Dijo Harry enojado  
- Harry, te recuerdo que eres un mago- Dijo Ginny mirando la varita de Harry que estaba en la cama.  
-Si, lo olvidé- Dijo Harry soltando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cama.- ¡Suavus!- Volvió a decir Harry muy repentinamente y como Ginny no se alcanzó a dar cuenta siguió tirando mientras la puerta se abría bruscamente. Ginny salió volando y calló encima de Harry empujándolo hacia la cama y cayendo en cima de él.  
Harry se quedó totalmente frío viendo a Ginny en cima de él al igual que Ginny quién después de un momento lo besó y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Harry le siguió la corriente haciendo lo mismo con su blusa sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, y así lo hizo con todas sus prendas de ropa al igual que ella.  
  
Así es como Ginny y Harry pasan una maravillosa velada juntos, desde que se comenzaron a desnudar hasta que Ginny despierta al día siguiente abriendo los ojos y viendo aquel rostro que tanto había anhelado desde el sexto año en Hogwarts al frente y muy cerca suyo.  
- Harry, despierta, hay que salvar a Pau y a Isabel- Dijo Ginny después de haber visto la cara de Harry dormido por mucho tiempo. (El nombre de Isabel lo dijo con repugnancia.)  
- ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?- Respondió Harry parándose con una sonrisa.  
- Excelente, fue la mejor noche de mi vida- Dijo Ginny también sonriendo entrando al baño que ya no tenía puerta por lo del día anterior.  
- Eres una diosa, nunca lo había hecho con alguien como tú- Dijo Harry pero Ginny no había alcanzado a escuchar lo último porque ya se había metido a la ducha y una nueva puerta lo tapaba.  
Harry se vistió dispuesto a ducharse después de bajar a tomar desayuno ya que se les hacía tarde. Ginny salió diez minutos después de que Harry se vistiera.  
- ¿No te vas a duchar?- Dijo Ginny mirándolo con repugnancia.  
- Si quieres que alcancemos a tomar desayuno, no te conviene- Dijo Harry mirando el reloj.  
- Tenemos diez minutos para tomar desayuno- Dijo Ginny sacando su varita, para traer algo de ropa de su habitación en Boston- ¡Accioropa!- Entonces una blusa, unos calcetines y un par de calzones y sostenes aparecieron en la cama. Ginny se vistió muy rápido viendo la hora a cada rato mientras Harry la miraba con la boca abierta y baboseando, cuando por fin se puso sostenes Harry dijo:  
- Quedan ocho minutos para desayunar  
- Ya voy, estoy casi lista- respondió poniéndose los zapatos- Vamos, rápido, ahora si- Volvió a decir saliendo por la puerta dejando a Harry.  
Bajaron por el ascensor con un hechizo de rapidez ya que no había nadie más allí.  
-Vamos, no me quiero quedar con el estómago vacío- Decía Ginny saliendo del ascensor corriendo hacia las mesas donde sólo una o dos personas desayunaban.  
Corrieron hacia la primera mesa que había, dejaron sus cosas y fueron a sacar comida ya que era como un buffet. Pero no había casi nada, todo lo comestible se había acabado y solo quedaban restos de espinacas, y unos cuantos rollos de jamón que eran como grasa pura.  
- No voy a comer esto, que asco- Dijo Ginny tocando con su tenedor los jamones.  
- A lo mejor quieres comer otra cosa Ginny- Dijo Harry mirándola de cerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- tal vez, tengas razón, tal vez quiera comer algo más vivo, algo de color rojo. Si tal vez quiera comer cereal y lo encanto para que se mueva y se vuelva rojo. Que buena idea Harry- Dijo Ginny sonriéndole.  
- No me refería a eso, además sabes que no puedes hacer hechizos en lugares tan públicos. Ginny- Dijo Harry un poco enfadado.  
- Si sé a que te referías, era una broma- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa acercándose a Harry cada vez más para darle un beso.  
Luego de desayunar se dirigieron al parque de diversiones a buscar pistas para buscar a Paulina y a Isabel.  
- Harry, ¿extrañas a Isabel?- Preguntó Ginny poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad  
- No  
- Me refiero a si la sigues queriendo, porque no sé si quiera ser la persona con la que engañas a tu pareja.  
- Voy a terminar con ella, porque descubrí algo.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Ella no está de nuestro lado, es una de ellos. Descubrí porque no me mandaron la carta, porque ella esta bien. Ella pidió que la secuestraran para que dejáramos de pensar que era sospechosa, nos engañó Ginny, apenas la encuentre voy a terminar con ella- Dijo Harry enfadado pero luego miró a Ginny- Gracias por no dejar que traicionara a mi mejor amigo. La venganza vivirá.  
Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, parecía sentir alegría y rabia a la vez  
- O sea que nos engañó.  
- Así es- Dijo Harry mientras cambiaba el rumbo dirigiéndose a hacia "Aventure Island", una parte nueva de World Disney.  
-Harry, ¿porqué vamos hacia allá? Acaso... ¿Hay algo allá en especial?- Preguntó Ginny confundida.  
- Es que el auto que está delante de nosotros es el auto de Draco- Dijo Harry acelerando.  
- Apuesto a que es totalmente inocente- Dijo Ginny.  
- Apuesto a que no, Ginny- Respondió Harry seguro de sí mismo.  
- Pues ahora lo veremos.  
Siguieron a Draco a toda velocidad lo cuál fue muy difícil ya que el auto parecía estar encantado con un hechizo de rapidez. Cuando Harry descubrió que el automóvil de Draco estaba encantado encantó también el suyo.  
- Harry, gastas tu magia en vano- Dijo Ginny.  
Avanzaron un par de kilómetros más hasta que llegaron a "Adventure Island" dónde Harry agarró por el brazo a Ginny y comenzó a correr detrás de Draco quién al parecer se había dado cuenta de que Harry y Ginny lo seguían porque apenas compró su entrada salió corriendo a la primera atracción que vio.  
Ginny intentaba zafarse de Harry hasta que lo logró, pero cuando eso ocurrió Harry estaba quieto mirando montaña rusa.  
- Harry, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vamos a buscar a Pau.  
- Lo lamento Ginny, pero si quieres encontrarla debemos hacerle unas preguntas a Draco.  
- Está bien, Harry. Pero prométeme que va a ser corto.  
- Lo prometo.  
Estuvieron allí cinco minutos esperando a que se detuviera y cuando eso pasó, Draco salió corriendo a toda velocidad pasando desapercibido ante los ojos de Harry.  
- ¿¡Y Draco?!- Dijo Harry sorprendido, enfadado y desesperado- ¿¡Dónde se metió esa comadreja!?  
- Por qué querría esconderse, pensé que de verdad era inocente. A lo mejor iba tan apurado que tuvo que salir por el otro lado ilegalmente para llegar a tiempo.  
- Si estuviera apurado no se habría subido a la montaña.  
- Si, creo que tienes razón. Al parecer el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" es cierto- Dijo Ginny desilusionada.  
- Al fin Dios mío, gracias por abrirle los ojos- Dijo Harry alzando sus manos y mirando hacia arriba.  
- No seas tonto Harry, estamos perdiendo el tiempo- Dijo Ginny.  
- Tienes razón, vamos. No hay que perder tiempo.  
Harry y Ginny corrían a toda velocidad por entre las atracciones. Incluso se subieron a algunas para ver si estaba Draco aunque no cabe decir que a muchas se subieron por diversión.  
Quedaba la última atracción, era la única donde no habían buscado. Era una torre de casi un kilómetro de alto, como la torre que estaba en "Magic World". Pero ésta era mucho más alta. Ginny al principio se negó a subir pero cuando vieron a Draco entrar a toda velocidad Ginny salió disparada.  
- Vamos Harry, de prisa- Dijo Ginny corriendo hacia la torre.  
- Ya voy, es sólo que le tengo un trauma a estos juegos por culpa de mis tíos Vernon y Petunia- Dijo Harry corriendo lentamente.  
- Vamos Harry, sin ti no lo voy a atrapar- Dijo Ginny suplicándole.  
- Esta bien, está bien iré.  
Ginny le agarró la mano a Harry bruscamente y salió corriendo. Al entrar vieron a un mayor domo (obviamente de mentira) y a un grupo de más o menos tres personas escuchando al mayor domo que les indicaba el ascensor y luego les decía que debían ir al piso 666 por que allí se encontraban sus habitaciones. Harry y Ginny no escuchaban al mayor domo, sólo miraban en todas direcciones para ver si escondido en el vestíbulo se encontraba Draco.  
- Por favor entren en el ascensor. Pero no lo olviden, deben tener cuidado ya que esta un poco descompuesto y no me extrañaría que se topen con el espíritu del patrón, sigue rondando en su torre en busca de vidas. JAJAJAJA- Dijo el mayor domo diabólicamente para luego entrar en la puerta que estaba junto al ascensor.  
La señora que estaba más cerca del ascensor apretó el botón casi temblando, parecía estar deseando salir de allí.  
Al entrar Harry y Ginny quienes también parecían asustados vieron que el ascensor tenía cinco sillas con cinturones y apenas Harry que era el último huésped se sentó el ascensor comenzó a subir.  
Todos temblaban mientras el ascensor subía hasta que se detuvo en seco y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron totalmente vieron al mismo mayor domo indicándoles la puerta por dónde debían ir.  
- Por favor síganme, deben tener mucho...- El mayor domo no pudo terminar la frase ya que un agujero se abrió debajo de él lo que provocó un grito de parte de todos.  
Todos estaban totalmente paralizados y callados en el pasillo. Éste pasillo era corto, no medía más de cuatro metros y al final había una puerta. Las paredes estaban sucias y con telarañas. Había una ventana a cada lado pero como era de noche no alumbraban casi nada. Y además el vidrio (que por cierto era de plástico) estaba entero sucio y no dejaba ver para abajo.  
De repente entre el silencio se escucharon unos pasos que pusieron los pelos de punta a todos.  
- ¿Quién se atrevió a entrar en mi torre?- Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta por la que entraron, que parecía extrañamente familiar- Lárguense, si no quieren que me alimente de sus almas.  
Al sentir que la puerta se abría todos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta que se encontraba al frente.  
Al entrar vieron a un gato de pelaje amarillo salir por la puerta de la derecha.  
- Ése tiene que ser Draco sigámoslo- Dijo Harry corriendo hacia la puerta pero el mayor domo apareció nuevamente como un fantasma real y se interpuso en su camino.  
- Por su culpa, el patrón me ha robado el alma, desgraciados, hijos del demonio- Gritó diabólicamente.  
- ¡HARRY!- Gritó Ginny desesperada- ¡ES VOLDEMORT!- Volvió a decir casi llorando.  
- ¡DUMBLEDORE LO MENCIONÓ, DIJO QUE VOLVERÍA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, PERO NO LE PRESTÉ ATENCIÓN!- Harry abrazaba a Ginny fuertemente con una mano y con la otra lo apuntaba con la varita al fantasma.  
- ASÍ ES POTTER, SOY TOTALMENTE INVENCIBLE. JAJAJAJA.  
Los otros tres espectadores miraban asustados, pensaban que Harry, Ginny y el fantasma de Voldemort eran parte del espectáculo.- Lo cuál ponía ne ventaja a Harry y a Ginny ya que podían hacer cualquier tipo de magia frente a los muggles y pensarían que era parte del show.  
- ¡No te tenemos miedo gusano! ¡No eres más que una rata mugrienta!- Dijo Ginny mientras Harry pensaba que había olvidado lo valiente que era.  
Voldemort sabía que la única forma de volver a la vida era matando a Harry ya que se había enterado de lo que decía el final de la profecía: "...y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..."  
- Lo lamento Harry pero si la única forma de volver a la vida es matándote, pues no me queda otra opción.  
- AVADA KEDABRA- Gritaron Harry y Voldemort al mismo tiempo.  
Harry había prometido no volver a hacer ese hechizo jamás el día que derrotó a Voldemort, pero la situación lo ameritaba ya que si no hacía nada moriría y tendría que dejar sola a Ginny con ese infeliz.  
Dos rayos habían estado luchando por mucho tiempo. El que provenía de la varita de Harry era dorado y el de la Voldemort era plateada. Ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose todo lo posible.  
Ginny junto con los otros tres muggles habían desaparecido, Ginny los había trasladado hacia la salida de la torre, y uno de ellos, la señora se desmayó, mientras que los otros dos hombres estaban paralizados mirando a Ginny asustados.  
Ginny se disponía a subir y acompañar a Harry, pero cuando llegó a la cima Harry y Voldemort habían desparecido, sólo se encontraba aquél gato de pelaje amarillo que de a poco se fue transformando en un hombre, un hombre que en algún momento Ginny había considerado su amigo, un hombre que la había traicionado y había seguido los pasos de su padre. Este hombre aprendió a ser un animágo a los diecisiete, tenía la capacidad de transformarse en dos animales lo cuál era muy raro: en un gato o en un puma.  
Ginny temblaba y agarraba su varita con fuerza apuntando a Draco quién la miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
Hola a todos, disculpen por haberme demorado tanto en escribir este capítulo es que tengo el mismo problema de todo el mundo, el colegio, he estado muy ocupado para escribir, de hecho el decimosegundo capítulo se va a demorar en salir, discúlpenme y manden reviews. (Lean "Sólo una historia de amor" de CamiyRonfor ever)  
  
Ginny Potter: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Busqué tus fics y no los pude encontrar. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo, para mi fue el más emocionante de todos por la última parte. Si leíste el quinto libro sabrás a que me refiero con lo de la profecía.  
  
Ana María: Primero te quería dar las gracias por haber escuchado la recomendación cami y ron for ever, que es una amiga del colegio. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo que a mi me gustó mucho. Sigue mandando reviews chao 


	12. El amanecer de una noche de terror

Duodécimo capítulo  
  
Ginny Wesley  
  
Era ya media noche en la torre del terror de World Disney. No había nadie dentro del parque salvo algunos empleados que se estaban retirando y un guardia que estaba dando la última vuelta antes de irse a dormir.  
Nadie se había percatado de que había dos personas más dentro del parque. Una joven pelirroja con la cara llena de pecas y un hombre pálido, rubio que miraba a la joven con una sonrisa mientras que ésta lo apuntaba con su varita que tenía agarrada con la mano derecha y la sostenía fuertemente.  
- Donde está el asesino que mató a Ron y a Herm- Dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, después de todo no sacas nada descubriéndolo. No te atreverías ni siquiera a hacerle un petrificus a esa persona. Eres demasiado cobarde.  
- Dime, quién es por favor. Antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.  
- Esta bien, pero primero debo decirte que ambos permanecen vivos. Y la persona que los tiene es...- Draco no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ginny lo interrumpió.  
- ¿¡QUÉ!? Draco, eso es imposible, Harry vio los cuerpos, no te creo nada de lo que estás diciendo.  
- Está bien, si no quieres creerme...  
Ginny siempre había tenido la esperanza de que alguien le dijera algo parecido, que todo había sido una broma o simplemente que aún estaban vivos. Así es que Ginny prefirió retractarse y creerle.  
- Está bien, si te creo pero... quién los tiene- Ginny estaba apunto de llorar. Con el brillo de la luna se podía notar que sus ojos brillaban.  
- Iba a decírtelo antes de que me interrumpieras, pero pensándolo mejor... creo que lo mejor es que tú lo averigües sola, se supone que en eso consiste tu misión, en averiguar quién es el responsable de la supuesta muerte, ¿verdad?  
- Por favor Draco, hago lo que quieras, pero dime- Ginny derramó la primera lágrima que recorrió por su mejilla y luego calló al piso. Pero luego levantó la cabeza, demostrando valentía, y miró a la ventana. Aunque se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba rota, no lo pudo demostrar ya que la cantidad de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo no la dejaba, volteó de nuevo para mirar a Draco ya que éste le llamó la atención.  
- Está bien pero con una condición. Vamos a luchar y el primero que termina herido pierde. Si tu ganas, te digo donde se encuentran Ron y esa sangre sucia, pero si yo gano... Tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga, casi como ser mi esclava- A Draco no le parecía importar lo que estaba sintiendo Ginny, entretenerse con ella un rato era su único objetivo- Disculpa si te dificulto las cosas pero hay que hacer las cosas más emocionantes.  
- Está bien, pero primero me gustaría saber por qué huías de mí y de Harry en la tarde y ahora no me temes en lo más mínimo- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Acaso le tienes miedo a Harry, ¿es eso?  
- Cállate, como crees que yo le tengo miedo a ese desgraciado.- Dijo Malfoy cambiando su rostro de sonrisa por uno de ira.  
- Veo el miedo en tus ojos, sé que ahora temes que él entre por esa ventana. No seas cínico Draco- Dijo Ginny con una rabia feroz que no quería demostrar sólo para molestar a Draco, y en vez de eso ponía una sonrisa.- Que desilusión, pensé que habías cambiado el día que ayudaste a Harry y a todos nosotros para derrotar a Voldemort- De hecho te consideraba un amigo, traté de impedir que Harry te buscara, le decía "no si yo creo que es una buena persona" "El cambió, ya no es la misma persona de antes", pero me equivocaba. Tú sigues siendo el mismo cínico, hipócrita, imbécil y retardado de siempre.  
- ¡DESMAIUS!- Al parecer Draco también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ginny las pudo ver cuando Draco se movió para hacer el hechizo, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que al recibir el rayo rojo en su pecho cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor.  
- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- En ese momento Ginny odiaba con todo su ser a Draco y se sintió feliz al ver a la varita de Draco volando en dirección a su mano.  
-¡CRUCIO!- Draco cayó al suelo y se contenía las ganas de chillar de dolor. Lo único que quería era su varita de vuelta.  
- O Draco creo que no solo le deberías tener miedo a Harry, yo también soy buena o por o menos mejor que tú, ahora di...-Ginny fue interrumpida por Draco quién se abalanzó sobre ella, le agarró la mano donde tenía ambas varitas y sacó la suya.  
- Cobarde, nunca pensé que podías rebajarte a pelear de la forma muggle y más en cima contra una mujer- Pero Draco no la escuchó, solo agarró su varita se alejó de Ginny y sin perder el tiempo gritó:  
- ¡REDUCTO!- Ginny salió volando hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared de manera que quedó sangrando inconsciente.  
Draco jadeaba, ese hechizo requería de mucha concentración y fuerza, de hecho normalmente se usaba para derribar objetos pero Draco lo había usado contra Ginny, una humana lo cuál podría resultar grave.  
Draco se paseaba por el pasillo sin saber que hacer. Parecía nervioso, miraba de vez en cuando el cuerpo de Ginny, le tomaba el pulso, revisaba la hora etc. Parecía estar esperando algo, hasta que de repente Ginny comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero Draco no se dio cuenta, él miraba por la ventana para ver si algo desconocido para Ginny aparecía.  
Ginny permanecía con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar inconsciente. Y así cuando Draco volteaba ella lo miraba y veía que estaba haciendo.  
Había pasado ya más de una hora. Y Ginny se había quedado profundamente dormida a pesar de la posición en que estaba, la cuál era muy incómoda ya que aunque apoyada en la esquina del pasillo; su cabeza estaba doblada hacia la derecha, sus piernas totalmente abiertas y para más remate el viento que entraba por la ventana hacía que Ginny tiritara, aunque por suerte se pudo contener del tritón y había logrado juntar las piernas un poco en los instantes en los que Draco miraba por la ventana o se daba vuelta ya que de lo contrario su dolor hubiera causado que las cerrara bruscamente y eso habría llamado le haría llamado la atención.  
  
- No comprendo cuál pudo haber sido el hechizo que la dejó en estado de inconsciencia y que no demuestra signos de su estado- Ginny estaba despertando y lo que dijo la mujer fue lo primero que escuchó después de despertar y cuando volteó para ver de dónde provenía esa voz pudo ver a dos personas al lado suyo hablando muy preocupadas.  
- ¡Lisa!, está despertando- Dijo una mujer que parecía no haber despegado la vista de Ginny ni por un momento.  
- Joven, disculpe, ¿está usted bien?- Dijo la mujer a la que Ginny había identificado como "Lisa" mientras ella la miraba asustada  
- ¿Qué hago acá? Yo estaba dormida, ¿Qué hora es?- Ginny estaba más confundida que nunca y al darse cuenta de que las dos mujeres que se encontraban a un lado al lado de su camilla eran sanadoras y de que estaba en el hospital "San Mungo" se asustó aún más.  
- Son las dos de la tarde y una mujer que tenía la cara cubierta te dejó en la sala de espera, tratamos de alcanzarla pero escapó.- Lisa estaba apunto de preguntar otra cosa pero Ginny la interrumpió.  
- ¿¡Una mujer!? Es imposible, pero si yo..., en Disney..., Draco... y Harry...- Ginny se dio por vencido, eran tantas las cosas que le quería explicar a las sanadoras que las palabras se le amontonaban en la boca hasta que dijo- Olvídenlo, yo hace rato que no estoy inconsciente, nada más estaba dormida.  
- Eso lo explica todo, eres muy perezosa o no has dormido en días porque intentamos despertarte con muchos hechizos y ninguno funcionó.  
- Que extraño, no tenía tanto sueño pero estoy segura de que no estaba inconsciente, salí de ese estado hace muchas horas y me volví a dormir, estoy segura, lo sentí.  
- Si, te creemos porque nunca presentaste signos de inconsciencia.  
- Bueno, debo irme ¿dónde esta mi ropa?  
- Colgada allí- Dijo la otra doctora apuntando hacia una esquina de la habitación.  
- Gracias...- pero antes de terminar la frase y antes de terminar de parase de su camilla, se escuchó un estruendoso sonido, casi como un trueno. Las sanadoras y Ginny se asomaron por la ventana y pudieron ver el amanecer y a lo lejos pudo divisar un rayo rojo en dirección hacia el cielo.  
- No conocía ese hechizo, que fuerte, ¿Cuál será?, a lo mejor es un hechizo a lo Voldemort- las sanadoras estaban totalmente excitadas por el hechizo, y no se callaban nunca diciendo sus teorías de lo que pasó. Pero al darse vuelta para ver que opinaba Ginny, ésta ya se había ido dejando la bata tirada en el piso.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Al abrir los ojos para ver cómo estaba Voldemort, Harry se dio cuenta de que su rayo dorado había atravesado el cuerpo de Voldemort mientras que éste se reía a carcajadas como un maniático. Harry, sin soltar su varita y sin dejar de hacer el hechizo volteó para ver si Ginny seguía a su lado, pero ésta había desaparecido, y al darse cuenta de esto se desconcentró demasiado, lo que provocó que el rayo de Harry se debilitara y que el rayo plateado se acercara mucho a él. Asustado, Harry se tiró al suelo y comenzó a rodar muy rápidamente y mientras rodaba gritó: "¡Accioescoba2030!". Y de repente, de la nada se elevó y salió volando a toda velocidad rompiendo la ventana.  
La "atomic 2030" era la mejor escoba deportiva que existía hasta el momento, tenía la capacidad de andar a la velocidad de la luz, pero sólo un mago había logrado llegar a esa velocidad: Ben Kudrow, el creador de la escoba, quién había recomendado al ministerio no permitirlo ya que si alguien llegaba a excederse podría volver a un tiempo pasado lo que podría provocar un caos en todo el mundo.  
Harry sentía que había perdido a Voldemort después de unos segundos, pero cuando se detuvo y miró atrás esperando verlo a kilómetros, lo vio tan cerca que casi se cayó de la escoba.  
- Puedes correr pero no esconderte, Potter- Le susurró el fantasma de Voldemort casi en el oído.  
- ¿Quieres apostar?- y cuando Harry dijo esto, bajó en picada tan rápido que se le congeló un poco la cara.  
Estaba apunto de chocar contra el suelo, pero justo antes de romperse la cara con la calle se enderezó y volvió a avanzar hacia delante.  
Volaba a 100 KM. Por minuto, y cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás para ver que ten lejos estaba de Voldemort, pero cada vez que lo hacía se sorprendía más al ver lo cerca que se encontraba.  
Harry no sabía donde dirigirse, sólo sabía que si Voldemort lo encontraba, lo mataba. Mientras que él estaría indefenso y desando un milagro para salvarse. Ya habían pasado tres minutos desde que emprendió el vuelo desde la torre del terror en Adventure Island y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a future World comenzó a pensar en que la mejor idea sería detenerse y luchar inútilmente con Voldemort. Pero cuando comenzó a detenerse, dos sombras se divisaron a lo lejos.  
Un hombre y una mujer lo miraban como a quince metros de distancia pero como estaba oscuro, Harry no podía identificarlos. Miró para atrás para ver que tan lejos estaba Volemort y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido sacó su varita y dijo: ¡Lumus! Entonces la punta de su varita se encendió y pudo ver a las dos personas que se encontraban allí.  
- Sr. Dumbledore, Sra. MacGonagall, que hacen aquí- Preguntó entre sorprendido, asustado y confundido.  
- Estamos en nuestra luna de miel, Harry y nos gustaría saber que haces tú acá a estas horas de la madrugada- preguntó MacGonagall.  
- Bueno, ya saben... lo de siempre, escapando de Voldemort en mi atomic2030- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- Ho, por el amor de Dios, Harry. ¿Y Ginny?- Volvió a preguntar MacGonagall un tanto asustada y mirando para todos lados.  
- No sé, desapareció de repente, es una larga historia. Pero... ¿Que hacen acá a estas horas de la madrugada ustedes?  
- Nos vinimos de forma muggle, en avión, es más romántico, y bueno el avión salía a las dos AM.- Dijo Dumbledore tomando la palabra por fin- Luego vimos una sombra acercarse volando y nos preguntamos que sería.  
- Bueno, ahora debo esconder...- Seguramente Harry quería decir: "...esconderme de Voldemort..." Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso porque de la nada parecía que una sábana blanca se acercaba más y más. De a poco, la sábana comenzó a cobrar forma. Era Voldemort que a medida que se acercaba se iba deteniendo, como temiendo algo que fuera a pasar, pero que no estaba muy seguro.  
- ¿¡No tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te dieron Harry y sus amigos hace siete años!?- Gritó Dumbledore enojado.  
- Dumbledore, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces acá con MacGonagall? No me digan que hubo matrimonio y no me invitaron-Voldemort muy dentro de sí, se estaba "muriendo" (N/A: muriendo lo digo como una forma de decir, porque ya esta muerto) de miedo por el sólo hecho de estar parado al frente de Dumbledore.  
- Si, hubo matrimonio y no pensábamos invitarte- Le contestó Dumbledore fríamente.  
- Que mala educación- Dijo Voldemort como sorprendido cínicamente por la mala educación- Bueno, yo y Potter tenemos temas pendientes así que por favor, vayan a dormir, están muy ancianos para andar despiertos a estas horas- en verdad lo único que Voldemort quería era dejar de ver la cara de Dumbledore.  
- Ya veo, te enteraste de lo que dice el final de la profecía, pero lamento decirte que ya estas muerto así que no serviría de nada que mates a Harry. Además tus poderes no son nada comparados con los de cualquier mago, ahora tus hechizos son insignificantes.  
- Albus, me sorprende tu ignorancia. Veo que te hizo mal el matrimonio. Me complace informarte que no importa que este muerto, de todas formas la muerte de Harry me permitirá volver a la vida. Y en cuanto a la debilidad de mis poderes, Soy un fantasma, los ataques de Harry no me afectan y yo no me canso nunca, en cambio Harry si.  
- Quizás Harry se pueda cansar y debilitar con el tiempo pero hay una gran cantidad de magos que pueden defender a Harry fácilmente, lo lamento Voldemort.  
Harry miraba a Voldemort con rabia, pero de repente vio que el fantasma desapareció y apareció muy rápidamente, de hecho ni Albus ni Minerva lo habían reparado, y Harry no le dio importancia, quizás era su imaginación o simplemente era normal en los fantasmas, pero luego Voldemort volvió a hablar, lo que provocó que Harry se olvidara de lo que acababa de pasar.  
- No solo Harry tiene magos a su favor. Sabes... Creo que esta apunto de llevarse acabo una guerra entre el bien y el mal.  
- Los que estamos de lado de Harry somos mayoría Voldemort, no me cabe duda que si esta guerra que tu dices se llevara acabo ustedes perderían y tú nuca podrías volver a la vida.  
De pronto a Harry lo asaltó una duda, porqué Voldemort había matado a Ron y a Hermione si lo que quería era matarlo, que tenía que ver todo esto con Ron y Ginny.  
- Voldemort, si me quieres a mi, ¿Qué es lo que te llevó a matar a Ron y a Hermione?  
- Harry, Harry, Harry eres muy ingenuo acaso no sabes....- Pero en ese momento, justo cuando salió el primer rayo de sol un rayo muy estruendoso salió disparado hacia arriba no muy lejos del lugar dónde se encontraban Harry y los demás.  
- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Se escuchó decir a MacGonagall por primera vez. Mientras Voldemort ponía cara de asustado (nunca antes visto de parte de Voldemort)  
- Por el amor de Dios, que fue eso, te juro que me acaba de dejar los pelos de punta. Soy un villano, no una piedra, tengo sentimientos, o sea si me rompo una uña lloro y si escucho un trueno aterrador me da miedo- Harry, Albus y Minerva lo miraban atónitos, nunca habían escuchado a Voldemort bromear y menos con una voz hueca femenina- ¡Ho!, por el amor de Dios, ¿que hora es Miner?  
- So-so-son las siete de la mañana- Dijo Minerva con miedo.  
- Gracias al cielo, a las cuatro de la tarde tengo que ir a mi clase de aeróbica, estoy en pésima forma, ¿Puedes ver el rollito que me sale? Es asqueroso, luego debo ir con mi peluquero para que me haga un nuevo peinado, creo que este me hace ver más gordo, como una vaca ¿No crees?, luego a las siete voy al solarium, parezco una hoja de papel con esta piel. ¡Ho!, me salió un verso ¿o no?  
Dumbledore y Minerva se encontraban más confusos que nunca, no entendían nada, quizás antes de que se enamorara de Minerva, Dumbledore hubiera sabido que le sucedía a Voldemort, pero lo que había dicho Voldemort acerca de que el matrimonio con Minerva lo había hecho más ignorante era verdad, ahora no entendía nada. Pero para suerte de todos en la cara se le notaba a Harry que sabía muy bien que era lo que le estaba pasando a Voldemort.  
  
Disculpen la demora de este capítulo, he estado muy ocupado. Por favor sigan escribiéndome, pq como ya le dije son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo.  
Quizás no debí hacer esa parte chistosa de Voldemort, disculpen de nuevo si les arruiné la emoción por culpa de Voldemort, pero necesitaba que le pasara algo sospechoso a Voldemort y además me gusta la comedia.  
  
¡¡Por favor manden reviews!! 


End file.
